Hoping For A Better Future
by Rontseika
Summary: Kagome have a haunting past while sesshomaru have a bright and promising future. What happens when the two collide? First FanFic so please be gentle. Rated M for intimate scenes l8r. (Might change title)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi peeps, Rontseika here! this is officially my first fanfic. So if i have any mistakes, please ignore and cont. Hope you like it! 'w'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**.

Chapter 1

A young homeless Kagome sat on the edge of the bank, her electric blue eyes gazing at the dark waters before her.

'_Mother is gone' _She chanted in her head.

She stood and slowly made her way to the end of the bank. She stopped when the cold waters lapped at her ankles. While taking a steady breath, she continued to submerge in the waters. She know that if she go all the way in, she won't come back out...alive. Stopping short, her heart rate quickened.

She wants this so why is she hesitating? She want to join mother and the others. There's no one left, she don't have a life here so what's the reason to stay? Why hesitate?

She took an unsure step deeper into the water , her stomach knotting in fear.

"I want this. I want this. I want this." She whispered as tears clouded her vision." I have to! I have to!" She yelled to boost up her courage. She then plunged into the water, knowing she can't swim, knowing that she would die.

'_I'm coming...mother...father._' She thought before closing her eyes, and falling into a sea of darkness.

"C'mon, C'mon." Coaxed a boys voice.

Kagome opened her eyes to gold.

"You're alive.." his voice trailed off and Kagome sat up."I seen you get pulled in by the water and you were scre-"

"Why?!", Kagome yelled cutting him off. It took all her strength, all her courage to do what she just did. Tears spranged from her eyes as she shut her eyes and yelled again with more force " Why?!"

"Y-you were drown-"

"I wanted to die! I have to die!" She yelled covering her face with her hands.

"H-Hey, don't say that." The boy said gently, and Kagome picked her head up and glared at him, ready to scream at him again but stopped short. Her cheeks redened as she gazed upon the boys head, which two adorable dog ears sat perched.

"Hmm?" The boy hummed and looked up, twitching his ears. He looked back at Kagome and smiled in victory. His cute ears saved the day again!

"You're a hanyou..." Kagome muttered.

"That's right!" The boy said overlly bright.

Kagome stood up shakily and turned her back on the kneeling hanyou.

"Thank you." She whispered and ran into the darkness of the night, leaving a bewildered and clueless hanyou behind.

**A/N: I know its a short chap the next will be longer and more feeling. Don't forget Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Just like I promised, and I decided to upload chp. 1 and 2 on the same day:) again please ignore errors. Enjoy!**

. Chapter 2

"Kagomeee!", yelled a voice that made kagome bolt right up on bed. She looked at the time. 7:46.

_Crap_!

She clambered out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth, her roommate came by the bathroom door.

"Geez, Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" She said playfully,"Our first day at college and we going to be late all because of a certain someone..."

Kagome placed her tooth brush back in its cap, and went to turn on the shower while getting undressed.

"Sorry, sango." She apologized to her roommate.

Sango laughed and said in warning," 10 minutes."

12 minutes later, a bubbly sango and a curious Kagome walked the campus to their assigned class. Sango pushed Kagome playfully and asked,

"What do you take first?"

"I don't know," Kagome reluctantly took the crumpled schedule out her jean pocket and looked it over."Art, 482B."

Sango looked sideways at Kagome as they walked, "Art, 482B..." Sango copied quietly. then she added, "Isn't that on the fourth floor?"

Kagome eyes widened, "They have a fourth floor?!" Sango looked up at the school in front of them,

"Seems like it."

Kagome followed her gaze, her jaw going slack at the building.

"I wonder if they have cute boys over here." Sango said cheerfully as she walked inside the school, Kagome tumbling behind her. "well this is were we part, I take math first, but I'll see you for lunch." She began walking away then turned back once,"Good luck!" Then she was gone, leaving Kagome to stand arkwardly.

'They were right about shikon college being diverse.' She thought as a demon with dragon wings flew past her. She sighed and began walking while taking out her schedule.

Art. She sighed again and continued walking, hopefully she'll see someone she knew from highschool there, but she doubt it. Every one in her highschool claimed they were going to come here, but she hadn't seen a familiar face yet. A lot of people were afraid to attend here also, since the college is mostly made up demons and hanyous, they feared for their lives. Kagome stopped at a poster map of the college on the wall.

She walked up to it and bent so she can see the bottom. The main floor is mostly consists of the lunchroom and offices and mandatory classes. The second floor is mostly where the music things are. The third floor is for tutoring and the fourth floor is for art. On side of the main building on the poster map is the math building on side it is the physics building. Behind the physics building is this huge square that is the gym and way across the campus is the library and dorms. And more buildings were across the street.

Kagome blinked and stood straight up scowling at the poster map.

_'My poor legs' _She thought.

"Hey cutie." came a rough voice, and Kagome turned around to tan skin and a toothy grin.

"U-uhm...hi?" Kagome stuttered at the man in front of her, his dark blue eyes shinning with mischief.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably and looked down, "Kagome...uhm, I got to get to class."

She walked around him and he followed,"My name is koga."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said in an overly calm voice,"Nice to meet you koga."

"The pleasure is mine." He stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "What class you're going to?"

She sighed, "Art."

"482B?"

_'Please don't let him take the same class as me, Please don't let him take the same class as me' _She chanted in her head.

"Yes.",she answered.

"I thought so, most of my friends take that class- hell everybody does!"

"Do you?" Kagome finally asked, suspense eating her.

"Nah, I'm not an art guy."

She sighed in relief and pushed past him, "Now if you'll excuse me..." then she muttered," it's better to get through with these stairs soon as possible."

He matched her pace on side of her and chuckled, "You don't like stairs eh?"

Kagome glanced at him and tensed, blush blooming on her cheeks, '_He's a demon, I better watch what I say from now on.'_

"Just not a big fan of them." She muttered, now going up the stairs.

"What made you come to this school anyway?" He suddenly asked, genuinly curious.

Kagome glanced at him and looked forward again. "I want to..start my own foster home."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Your own foster home? For orphans?"

Kagome nodded once and reached the top of her floor and sighed, a little winded. The stairs wasn't that bad, when you talking to someone. Koga patted her head and started walking calling over his shoulder,

"Follow me."

Kagome reluctantly followed. Well at least someone is being nice and showing her the way to her class.

"You see, the first two numbers go by 2's times table while the last go by 1's" he pointed out," Also, the A's on the right side and the B's are on the left, so your class is riiight here." he stopped in front of double doors. Kagome blinked at them then turned back to koga.

"Thank you." She bowed.

"Anytime." He winked, and Kagome hurried into class her cheeks burning. She looked around the room for a familiar face but noone caught her eye, so she made her way to the back of the room and sat on a stool behind a canvas. While sighing, she scowled at the canvas. Geez, there's nothing to do but just sit here. Kagome ran her fingers through her blue black waist length curls, pushing her bangs back in the process. She wondered if she'll make new friends. She already made one...well, sorta. But he's such a blabber mouth. Kagome huffed.

"Hey, why are you back here?" Came a lively voice.

Kagome looked up and blinked at the shiny chocolate eye girl. Her brown hair was cropped short and pushed behind her ears, her bangs going to the side to show off her beautiful features.

"U-uhm I-I." Kagome stuttered.

The girl laughed and said, "My name is Rin."

Kagome recovered and replied quickly,"Kagome."

Rin smiled cheerfully and pulled up a seat next to Kagome and sat, "Is it your first year here to?"

Kagome nodded her head,"Yes, it is."

"Great, can I see your schedule?"

Kagome snatched the crumpled schedule out her pocket, and handed it to Rin's perfectly manicured hand. Kagome looked her over. A pink polo with a khaki plaid vest, her skirt was also khaki plaid with sheer stockings and shiny pink flats. Her wrisks were adorned with beige and pink bracelets with a pink minnie mouse watch.

Kagome pursed her lips. She looked like a dull light compared to rin's pinky fixtures.

"Awww, we only take this class together," She handed the schedule back to Kagome and Kagome stuffed it in her pocket,"Well we can see each other at lunch and off school campus."

Kagome nodded.

"You don't really talk much." Rin pointed out.

Kagome knotted her fingers in her lap and looked down.

"I'm more of an observant/silent type."

Rin giggled and patted Kagome's head, "How cute."

"So rin, are you going to introduce me to your gorgeous friend?" asked a man with violet eyes and multiple earings on his left ear. His short black hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he wore a monk logo necklace.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Kagome, meet pervy miroku."

"Pervy?" Kagome muttered.

"Ahh how can you speak of me so illy?" Miroku asked in an overly dramatic way.

"Oh please, miroku you will make a reputation of yourself in no time." Rin retorted and Kagome giggled behind her hand.

"You have really beautiful, mesmerizing eyes." Miroku said in awe, looking to Kagome. She blushed and looked down.

"They are pretty." Rin put in.

"I bet they're just like your mothers." Miroku said kindly, and Kagome stiffened. Her face paled and her eyes drained of the life they had in them, making her blood run cold in her vains. Her face darkened casting a hunted experession.

'_Mother_.'

Rin frowned at Miroku, who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Rin patted Kagome's head,

"Are you alright?"

Kagome blinked the life back in her eyes and looked up, she plastered a smile on her lips,

"Ofcourse." She looked at miroku, "Thank you." Miroku smiled in relief and said to rin,

"Are you going to keep her for yourself, or show her to the others?"

"Oh, right. Come on!"

She grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her out her seat, dragging her to two people at the front of the room.

Rin nodded to girl with red hair pulled up in a bun and green eyes. She had on black skinny jeans with black glossy heels and a red shirt, "This is ayame, ayame this is Kagome."

Ayame smiled kindly and bowed to Kagome, who did the same, "Nice to meet you."

"Over there, is shippou." She pointed to a orange hair boy with black reflective shades, a blue shirt with a yellow smiley face on the front and gray jeans with white forces. He bobbed his head in time with the music he was listening to off his iPhone.

"There is more but we'll be getting together for lunch." she concluded.

"How many of you are there?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"Not much." Ayame assured.

"There's me, ayame, miroku, shippou, koga, Inuyasha, kohaku and now there's you." Rin said cheerfully.

Kagome smiled then said , "Koga, is he taned and have long black hair?"

"Yupp that's him, don't forget he talks a lot too." Ayame blushed.

The bell rung and everyone quickly found a seat.

"You can sit next to me." Ayame smiled and patted a chair next to her. Kagome sat just when the teacher enters the class.

**A/N: I made this chap super long so I had to break it down. Don't forget R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I posted this on the third day, but I've decided to post every week! Hope you're okay with it. ^_^**

. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed exhaustedly as she trekked down the hall to the lunch room."Boy, what a day." So far she take two classes with miroku, and boy is he a perv. In both classes he sat close to her so he can grope her bottom. She looked at her red right hand. And each time he tried, he been slapped.

She also take a class with shippou. He really doesn't talk much. All he do is listen to his music and stare of in space, which is weird. The only time when he talked to her was to tell her , her shoes were untied, which was the most awkward moment she ever encountered. But still in all, he is cool.

"Kagome!" Sango voiced called. Kagome turned and waited for her friend.

"Hey sango." Kagome greeted as sango looped their arms together.

"I'm glad that I caught up with you, everyone is going to Wac'donalds for lunch. It's just down the street." sango said smiling.

"Sure, I don't mind." Kagome muttered as they walked out the school and off the school campus.

"So, how was your day?" Sango asked conversationaly.

"Very interesting."

"Oh really?" sango then gasped, "You met a boy!"

Kagome scowled at sango as they entered the fast food restaurant and got in line.

"No." She paused,"Well yes, but not in the way you're putting it."

Sango groaned, "You seriously need a BF. You can have any guy you want, but you choose to be lonely."

"I'm not lonely, I have you." Kagome pouted.

"Yes, but not forever." sango sighed,"What are you afraid of?"

Kagome moved up in line, swallowing the lump in her throat.

'_I don't know._' she thought, but instead she said,"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why don't you go on a date?"

"Because I'm not ready." she glanced back at sango,"And besides, my study books are my boyfriends."

Sango burst out laughing while holding her stomach, "You do not know how lonely you sounded." she giggled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and ordered their food," One chicken club meal with a sprite and a big mac meal with a coke please. And two apple pies."

Sango handed the money over Kagome's shoulder and the cashier dutifully took it, placed it in the cash register, went to the back and came back with their bag.

"Have a nice day ma'am." He sputtered quickly, and they walked to a booth at the back of the resturaunt. Sango sat across from Kagome, and took all her food out the bag setting it up on the table. When they both had their food and drinks settled, they dug in.

"So, what class you have next?" sango asked while chewing on her club sandwitch. Kagome took a sip of her coke,

"Gym."

"Oh, me too, we can walk there together."

Kagome was about to answere until silver caught her eye. His hair is long and the color of the moon light, flowing to the back of his knees. His skin is pale without a single blemish, and two magenta strips adorned his cheek bones. Right at the bottom of his full lip is a piercing. Dark sun glasses sat at the bridge of his nose. His shirt was white and he had on black 501's Levi jeans, the pockets full with his hands in them and to finish of his outfit, was black and white kicks that looked like they cost a fortune.

Kagome watched, mesmerized, as he pulled the shades off gracefully and tucked them in his back pocket. She gasped, his eyes are a deep gold. Kagome then frowned. He looked familiar, but she can't really investigate more from the side profile.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked then followed Kagome's gaze,"Oh wow, he's a looker."

The man walked gracefully to the back of the resturaunt and stopped at rin's table.

"He looks familiar." Just when she said it, he looked back and their eyes connected. She quickly looked away.

"Cutie is looking at you Kagome, you should go for him." Sango whispered. Kagome glanced at the gorgeous man then scowled at sango, as she quickly packed way her food.

"I'm leaving." She stood and began walking to the door.

"Wait, w-what?" sango stuttered. As Kagome was about to walk out the door, rin cheerful voice called her name making her stop in her tracks. Taking a steady deep breath, she turned around with a plastered grin on her face.

"Who are they?", Sango asked in amusement.

"You're about to find out.", Kagome muttered and started her way to the table where the beautiful male model stood, sango following suit.

"Hi rin." Kagome greeted.

"Hey Kagome, who is your friend?"Miroku quickly asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes,"This is my roommate and best friend, sango."

Miroku stood, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he walked up to sango and took her hand. Sango eyes widened in surprise.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Everyone stopped talking and glared at miroku. Rin stood and knocked him hard on the head with her knuckles, making a bubble appear on top his head.

"Miroku you perv." she silently raged.

"M-maybe in a few years." Miroku stuttered while laughing nervously and patting her hand. Sango jerked her hand out of his and glared at him.

"Anyways," ayame began, " these are the rest of our gang, kohaku" she patted a boy with brown black hair in a mid ponytail and chocolate eyes on the shoulder. "And those two that's snoring away over there, is inuyasha and koga."

Kagome looked to the two with their heads down. But one of them had on a red beanie and snow white hair, shippou was on side of them nodding his head to his music. Kagome cocked her head to the side at them, they kind of look adorable.

"And there is Inuyasha brother, sesshomaru." Ayame finished off, pointing to the male model who was still standing at the table. Kagome looked at him. He was even more gorgeous up close, on top his forehead is a purple crecent moon the same color as the magenta stripes on his cheek bones. Their eyes connected, and a sudden spark passed through them, making Kagome heart pound in her chest. She quickly looked away.

"So Kagome, we are going to get drinks tonight, how about you and sango tag along?" Rin said, looking expectantly at Kagome and sango.

"I-I don't know-" Kagome started, but sango cut her off.

"we're in!"

"Great, we'll be at cho's bar downtown. 9sharp." Rin beamed.

Kagome looked between the two girls, her mouth opening and closing.

"We'll be there." Sango assured.

"W-wait but I-" Kagome started again, but sango jerked Kagome's hand and dragged her out the restaurant.

Kagome sat with her head on her desk in physics, gym with sango was annoying and a migraine is catching on fast. She groaned the sound muffled. And now she's going get drinks tonight, and she don't drink! She already had plans to go to the library and see what kind of Greek mythology books they had.

She sat up and looked at the black board," This day proves to be a crazy year." she mumered to herself.

"Your name is ,kagome." Came a deep smooth voice like velvet, making her heart stumble over itself.

Kagome looked up and her eyes met gold. Her throat went dry and all she can do is nod.

He looked her over one last time and went to the back of the room were the labs are. Kagome blinked and looked back to the black board.

'_A very crazy year._'

Kagome looked at herself in her body mirror, blue off the shoulder sweater, black tights and combat boots.

"You look hot, Kagome." sango said in approval. Kagome looked her over, candy red heels, black mini skirt and red halter top with sleeves.

"you too." Kagome grinned.

After locking up, they headed outside to sango's little corvet. After kicking on the heat they began their 20 minute drive.

"Can't wait, I seriously need a shot." sango breathed out, "This day have been hectic start to finish."

"You can say that again." Kagome agreed while scratching her cheek.

They drove in silence, the only sound is the faint voice of the radio in the back ground, and before Kagome knew it she was asleep.

"Kagome we're here." came sango's voice, "C'mon wake up sleeping beauty, we're already 20 minutes behind schedule."

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes, yawning in the process. She opened her door and stumbled out.

"Here's a mint." Sango stuck the mint in her hand and Kagome hastily chewed it. "Now let's go get drunk." sango whispered mischieviely and walked to the bar, kagome in tow.

Soon as they entered the bar, everyone looked their way. Even people from the school is here. Sango looked back and winked at Kagome. She grabbed Kagome's hand and they began walking towards the bar. Sango slide onto a candy red busted up leather stool and Kagome did the same.

"Were are they?" Sango looked around,"Oh they're at the back."

Kagome followed her gaze and gasped,"Is that rin?" she asked.

Sango nodded her head. Rin was wearing an orange fitted body dress, that stopped right under her butt, and tall brown leather boots. She swayed her hips in time to the soft music, giggling. Kagome hide her laughter behind her hand. Who would have known that rin had a...a dirty side.

"C'mon, let's go." Sango urged and dragged Kagome out her seat. Just as they approached the group, rin lunged herself at Kagome.

"I'm so glad you can make it." She slurred, then she lunged herself at sango,"Kagome's friend is my friend." She giggled.

"Uh...Thanks?" Sango looked at Kagome, Kagome shrugged.

"We're just about to head out to club Craze, since you're 20 minutes late you can repay us by tagging along." Ayame said, a hint of boredom in her voice. Along side her sit shippou and kohaku, Miroku was staring eagerly at sango.

"We're in." Sango blurted.

The club was packed. Everyone was on top of each other dancing or not.

"Geez..."Kagome muttered grumpily as she covered her ears from the loud fist pump music.

"You should dance!" Sango yelled over the music.

"What?!"

"You should dance!"

Kagome laughed, "No way!"

"Yes, the way you be dancing, you'll have every man at your feet!" sango encouraged and headed to the bar. When they sat on the clear stools sango leaned over and said in Kagome's ear, "If you go out, and dance right now, I promise you, I won't bother you about your love life or you being lonely again." she signaled for the bartender to come over, then said again,"Promise."

Kagome looked at her knotted fingers in her lap. Yes, sango constantly bother her about her love life, and it did get to the point of driving her mad. But, maybe she should be a little more daring. Instead of, sitting around being the quiet goody two shoes, she naturally is. She glanced at sango who was sipping on her moscato.

"Why don't you dance?" Kagome said over the music. Sango smiled hugely,

"I don't want to give miroku a nose bleed."

Kagome laughed, "Okay, I'll do it."

Sango bit her lip and squeeled, " I'll go request the song!" And she was gone. Soon she heard the familiar beat of the song she always dance to: Beyoncé, crazy in love.

Kagome took a deep breath. '_I'm ready._' She headed out to the dance floor.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome strutted on the dance floor, her hips swaying lusciously. She suddenly stopped and looked around seductively, her electric blue eyes capturing people's eye, everyone moved out of her way and she started to move.

She dropped on all fours and started to arc her back repeatedly, making her nice rounded ass pop. She then turned around and opened her legs for a quick second and stood.

Sesshomaru watched mesmerized as she danced. He watched her hips, her back when it arcs and she pokes out her breast, her lips that she licked occasionaly and especially her eyes. Eyes that's sure to haunt him in his sleep.

The sudden urge to protect what's his was over whelming, he growled at the crowd of people that was watching, his beast outraged. He quickly calmed himself before he lost control, and with one last look, he left out the club for home.

**A/N: Oh yeah, things are about to get interesting from now on. R&R. 'w'**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Looks like I can only seperate my scenes with letters :/. Enjoy!**

. Chapter 4

"We so should have took evening classes." Sango groaned as they made their way to the school.

"I told you to stop after your 6th one." Kagome retorted,"but you kept on going. I'm not showing you any pity no how!" she yelled, making sango cringe and hold her head.

Sango then smiled and looked at Kagome," Told you you'll have boys at your feet."

Kagome blushed and looked away. She hadn't danced like that in forever. She felt free, like she can do anything. A feeling that she haven't felt in a while.

"Yeah, but they weren't at my feet." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah right." sango rolled her eyes, "all night guys wanted to buy you a drink or maybe do...other things."

Kagome blushed and scowled at sango," Yeah ,exactly, and I don't drink."

"Which was your lame response." sango muttered,"But you could've at least got a beer. Hell, the way the bartender was hitting on you, we could have gotten many free drinks."

"You could have gotten free drinks." Kagome corrected.

"What ever. I'll see you for lunch." And she was gone.

Kagome sighed and began walking to the stairs.

"My legs are soar." Kagome muttered as she took her first step of the stairs. She looked down at her combat boots a scuff was on the tip of them. She frowned, 'when did I get a scuff on my boots?'

When she finally arrived at the top of the stairs she bent over and started to smooth the scuff away. But just as her thumb touched the boot, a hand squeezed her butt. She squeaked and stood straight to attention.

"Hello, Kagome." A deep voice whispered in her ear. Gasping, she turned around to the perpetrator. He have long black wavy hair, his eyes the color of blood, familiar eyes, an evil smirk adorned his pretty face.

"Who are you?"

"C'mon ,baby, everyone knows me." His deep voice ranged with amusement.

"It's the second day of school." She pointed out,"and how you know my name?"

"Almost everyone know your name, Kagome, but they like to call you: the dancing goddess."

Kagome swallowed, her stomach knotting in fear.

"I still don't know who you are." He voice shook in fear. The aura that was radiating off of him, was deadly almost poisonous.

"My name is naraku and you, Kagome the dancing goddess, is mine."

He harshly pulled her against him. She pushed him with all her might, but he didn't budge.

"Let me go!" She yelled, and landed a hard slap to his face. Anger was evident in his eyes as he raised his hand to return the favor.

"You're better learn your place, wench." He growled. Kagome closed her eyes for the impact to come but it never did. She opened her eyes and gasped. Sesshomaru was clutching naraku's forearm in a death grip, staring him down with cold angry eyes.

"What do you want, Tashio? Have you the audacity to stay out of other people business?" He snarled.

"She is not yours." was all he said in that same monotone voice he talked to her yesterday in. Naraku slowly let Kagome go, all the while glaring at sesshomaru.

"We'll see, Tashio." He spat and continued down the hall. Kagome turned to sesshomaru,

"Thank you." she bowed.

"Come." He began down the hall to her class. When she was walking next to him he said," Stay away from naraku."

"You don't have to say that again."

"And if he ever come near you again, you tell me."

They stopped in front of her class and faced each other, Kagome smiled at him,

"Oh no, it's okay you don't-"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

Kagome blinked at him. Is he serious? She don't even know him and already he's coming to her rescue and telling her what to do.

"Sure." She said and looked down.

"Look at me, Kagome," she met his gold serious gaze, "I'm serious, naraku is not a person to mess with."

"Yeah, yeah I will." When she said that, he seemed more at ease.

"I'll see you in physics."

And he was gone.

Kagome walked in class dazed. 'He'll see me in physics?, this god want to see me in physics?' A huge smile formed on her lips.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBB

Kagome plopped on the couch and folded her arms in anger.

"What a jerk!" She finally screamed, jumping off the couch and going into the kitchen.

"Who's a jerk?" sango asked flipping the page of her magazine.

"Him that-that jerk!"

"And who's him?"

"Sesshomaru!,"she screamed in frustration.

Sango perked up and threw the magazine down, "How?"

"First, he saved me from this weirdo guy with freaky eyes, then he walked me to class and said 'I'll see you in physics'." Kagome stopped to take a breath.

"How is he a jerk?"

Kagome walked out of the kitchen with a sandwitch,"He freekin' ignored me!"

Sango pursed her lips and turned in an angle until she was facing Kagome,

"Wait, he saved you from a weirdo."

"Yup."

"walked you to class."

"Mmhmm."

"Acknowledged that he will see you in physics, then flat out..ignore you." she paused,"it don't make sense."

"Exactly." Kagome sighed and stuffed the rest of her sandwitch in her mouth,"When I actually thought that-that..."

"That what?"

Kagome sighed again and ran her fingers through her curls, "Nothing. It's too soon anyway."

"Why do you do that?" Sango accused,"Like you have this big secret or something? Kagome we been together since 6th grade , if you have anything to say it's safe with me. We're basically like sisters."

"I know, I know sango...it's just, I can't, not now." Kagome said exhaustedly.

"Not now for what?!" sango asked frustratedly.

"Just not now okay?!' Kagome strained, tears forming in her eyes.

Sango eyes widened in surprise and hurt."Do you even trust me?"

Tears started to tread down Kagome cheaks, " I do but this... I can't not yet...and if you can't see that you never will."

Kagome walked quickly down the hall to her room. She locked the door and sat on the floor. Quietly, she began to sob.

Do she trust sango? Can she trust sango? Ofcourse she trust her, but can she tell her this secret that's holding her back? This haunting secret that follows her everywhere she go. She lied on her side on the hard wood floor, letting her dark thoughts consume her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Sesshomaru gracefully stepped out his sleek porche, and walked the steps of his parents mansion. He walked in, and immediately he was met by the short toad butler.

"Jaken." He said in greeting.

"M-mi lord, your father is in his study and your mo-"

"I am not here for either of them." He retorted and made his way to his old room. He needed solitude so he can think. Once he was in his room, his beast banged his head against its cage.

_'You idiot!' _He raged,'_you are one stubborn pup, you didn't say a word to her!'_

'I didn't know what to say.' sesshomaru thought, as he sat on the edge of his bed.

_'You should have said what I told you too.'_

'All the things you wanted me to say was vulger and inappropriate.'

_'Tch, it was better than nothing.'_

'We will try again tomorrow.'

_'Yes we will, we can't let our one and only love hates us. This is a once in a life time thing, pup, don't fuck it up for us.'_

'I won't.'

**A/N: -whipes sweat from brow-another chap down whoo! now its time to get the ball up and rolling! don't forget R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Enjoy!**

. Chapter 5

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, sweat forming on her brow and leaving traces of where they tread. Her breathing was labored and hitched in her throat.

_She ran and ran never stopping her breath shallow from running to long and hard, "Run Kagome!" her mother's pain strickened words echoed in her mind. She ran as fast as her little 8 year old legs can carry her and suddenly she fell in water. Motherly hands grabbed her, pulling her from the waters._

_"Oh poor child." The women cooed in Kagome's ear,"Your eyes, such beautiful eyes, are dull." Her ashy hair shined like a halo as she reached out to touch her._

_Kagome cringed from her touch, and suddenly she was backed in a corner, inside of a class room."Weirdo!" a little girl screamed at Kagome and slapped her. Kagome looked at the girl and seen familiar glowing red eyes._

_"I will find you, Kagome." A familiar voice boomed, followed by a haunting evil laugh. Kagome covered her eyes._

_"No, No, Noooooooooo!" _

She bolted up right in bed, disoriented and afraid. She looked around her room, her heart still pounding in her chest. Her eyes landed on the clock. 2:23. Slowly she lied back on her pillows and closed her eyes, the knot of fear loosening slowly.

'_A nightmare'_, then her eyes buldged open,

"My medicine!" She blurted, and jumped out of bed. She ran into her bathroom and quickly opened the mirror/medicine cabinet. The lone prescription bottle sat, almost as if glaring at her, scolding her about forgetting to take it. Sighing, she twisted the cap open and shook two blue capsules out, she stuck them both in her mouth. She took the glass off the sink and filled it with the sink tap. Once the glass was half-way full, she hastily gulped it down.

She closed the mirror and stared at herself. That voice, in her nightmare. Fear suddenly gripped her and she quickly shook her head, clearing it. She walked back into her room and got in bed, once she was settled she stared at the ceiling and frowned,

"Great, now I can't sleep." Sitting up, she turned on her bedside lamp, casting a soft dull yellowy hue in her room. She sighed and ran her fingers through her messy curls, untangling them. Standing from her bed, she stretched. When she was done, she looked around,

"What to do.." she murmured, tapping her pointing finger on her bottom lip. She then stooped to her knees and looked under her bed, after finding that familiar glint of her chest lock, she grabbed it on either side with her hands. Gently, she slide the chest from under her bed, smiling when she seen the soft velvet cover.

She clicked the gold lock loose and opened the cover, and smiled at the books she always cherished. Her very first books. She grasped the first red cover book,

'_Charlotte's Web'_

She took the next book out,

'_A wrinkle in time._' She smiled softly at the two books and sat them beside her looking to the final book,

'_Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets'_

She picked up the huge book, and a peice of paper fell into her lap. Placing the book on side the others, she picked up the worn paper and read the contents,

_Congratulations Kagome, I knew you could do it!_

_Mommy kanna_

Tears welled in Kagome eyes as she remembered that day,

**Kagome just came back from school and mommy kanna stopped her in the foyer, "I want you to read this book, it will help stimulate your mind and extend your vocabulary." She said sternly, as she handed the huge brick of a book to Kagome." I'm tired of only seeing you sleep for your free time."**

**"But I can't, Mommy kanna, it's too big and I'm too stupid." A young Kagome responded bitterly.**

**Mommy kanna eyes soften as she carrased Kagome's cheek and lifted her chin,**

**"Is that what you think?"**

**Kagome looked down, "That's what ayumi a-"**

**Mommy kanna cut her off, "Is that what you think?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Then why don't you find out for yourself, instead beleiving what others think?"**

**"How?"**

**"By reading that book.", Mommy kanna stooped to her right knee, and looked deeply into Kagome's eyes, "You will show every one, even yourself, that you are not stupid and that you are capable of doing anything."**

**Kagome looked at the huge book in her hands, "But what if I can't finish? Every one will say I'm stupid."**

**Mommy kanna smiled kindly at Kagome, "You will."**

**Two weeks later, Kagome was on the last page. When she flipped to the back of the book, a peice of paper was at the back, she picked it up and read it. Smiling, tears welled in her eyes, as she read the contents again. She jumped off her bed, and ran into mommy kanna's room. Finding her in her rocking chair reading à book, she threw herself at her and hugged her with all her might.**

**"Thank you, for beleiveing in me." she sobbed.**

**She smiled tenderly at the little girl sobbing in her chest, "You are a very smart girl, and don't let anyone tell you different."**

Kagome stood and flopped on her bed, hugging the note close to her heart.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of something burning, his eyes started to burn as soon as he opened them.

Inuyasha

Angrily, he threw the sheets to the bottom of the bed and hopped out. He groggily made his way to the kitchen. He don't even know why he agreed to room with his twit of a half brother. Everything about Inuyasha screams reckless and unorganized. But still in all, he did it to keep the twit away from trouble, and keep his family name from scandal. Once he arrived, he seen inuyasha fully dressed sitting at the table eating cereal.

"If ya wonderin' what that smell is," he started," It's burnt eggs."

Sesshomaru tch'd and went to the freezer, pulling out two Jimmy Dean's breakfeast sandwitchs from the box and sticking them in the microwave.

"Since when did we have those?"

"Touch them and I will break your arm."

"Geez Mr. Ice Man, all ya had to say is 'They are mine.'" Inuyasha retorted.

"But I didn't.", sesshomaru retorted back while walking to his room to get dressed and freshen up. When he was in his bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror.

'_Today is the day pup_.' his beast acknowledged excitedly, and for the first time in his life he smiled.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Tomato?" Rin asked Kagome, looking side ways at her painting.

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at rin, "It's an apple."

Rin cocked her head, "Oh."

Kagome shook her head and resumed her painting, until she noticed shippou was standing behind her,

"Oh, hey, shippou."

"Hi, can I use your red?" He asked looking away from her.

"Sure." Woah, he's actually talking. She quickly handed over the red paint, and he stood arkwardly.

"Nice tomato."

"Actually it's a-" she sighed, giving up on the apple notion, "It's a tomato." she said lamely and turned back to her painting. '_Maybe I'm not so good at painting after all._' Kagome sighed dejectly and Shippou shrugged his shoulders, going back to his painting.

"Oh Kagome, can you step over here for a sec?" Miroku called. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she weaved through the many canvases to miroku.

"What is it?"

"I need criticism on my peach." he said eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Kagome looked at his canvas and blushed, stifiling laughter.

"Uhm, miroku, it kind of looks like an ass."

Miroku smiled pervyly, "Exactly." Kagome knocked him on the head with her knuckles and hurried back to her seat, beat red.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before entering physics, his stomach doing summer saults, '_Alright pup, remember what I said'_

He walked to the back of the room to the lab, and watched her stare at the black board. Sitting down, he rested his chin in his palm and his elbow on the table.

'I wonder what she is thinking.'

_'Me too, hopefully about us.'_

The bell rung and the teacher walked in,

"We'll be in the lab today, partner up." the teacher filled in quickly and started passing out tools to each group.

"Hey, mind if we partner up?" asked a women's voice. He glanced at her and responded blandly,

"No."

"B-"

"Kagome." sesshomaru called, and she stiffly turned around, "I want you to be my partner."

"M-me?" She stammered.

"Yes."

He watched her stiffly walk to his table and stand on the other side of him.

"Are you serious, you want that over me?" The Women raged, sesshomaru looked at her for the first time in disdain. The women had short black hair, and red eyes. Her lips are painted red and she had black eyeliner to rim the top of her eyes. She had on a peach shirt that stopped right under her bust and khaki high waist shorts. Sesshomaru tch'd in disgust and looked away. She left, raging.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked, sesshomaru glanced at her,

"I don't know."

She huffed and gave her full attention to the teacher, sesshomaru did the same. After the teacher was done explaining the lab, he rushed out of the class. Kagome moved to the other side of him and loaded the slides onto the microscope.

His beast growled at him,

"Do you stay on campus?" He finally asked, and she looked up bewildered.

"M-Me?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the blush that was blooming on her cheeks, "Yes."

"I ,uh, I-I don't. Me and sango live in this apartment that her mother's friend own." She answered looking through the scope.

"You don't like the school dorms?" Good, keep it original.

"No, you just have no privacy, you're sharing everything with everyone." She looked up at him, her brows furrowed in confusion, " You're very talkative today."

Sesshomaru cringed inside, his stoic mask still in place. He hate talking about himself, he need to turn it back around,

"And does that annoy you?"

She blinked up at him, "No, but it is frustrating that when I tried to talk to you yesterday, you ignored me."

He smelled the hurt radiating off of her, his beast whined, "I apologize." was all he can muster.

Suddenly, she smiled brightly at him, "You are forgiven, after you finish this work sheet by yourself."

Sesshomaru cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow at her antics, and took the paper from her out stretched hand,

"Tch, this is first grader work."

"Then I advise you get to working, smarty pants." She held out a pen to him. Sesshomaru smirked, and took the pen from her, his beast growling in approval.

**A/N: Apologies for the many time lapses, and i do not own those awesome books i mentioned. Anyways don't forget R&R!(Also, if à banana pie taste like vanilla instead of bananas, is that bad?x3)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A early chap. just for you ^_^. Enjoy! **

. Chapter 6

The rest of the week flew by in a flurry. The days getting chilled, and each of the leaves turning colors, indicating that fall is on Its way. It was saturday evening, and the girls was cosy in Kagome and sango's apartment.

"Finally, our first break off from school!" rin squeeled.

"Yes, and now my brain can relax." Agreed ayame.

"What brain?" Rin asked and playfully knocked on ayame's head. They both burst into fits of laughter.

Kagome smiled at the two and asked,"So what are you guys planning on doing?"

"I don't know, what you guys doing?" Ayame asked.

"Saturday, we are going shopping for more winter clothes." Sango answered.

"I liked how you just added that in without my consent." Kagome muttered audibly, but they ignored her and continued.

"Oh cool, mind if we tag along?" Rin asked crossing her legs on the couch.

"Sure," then sango gasped, "We can make this an all girl weekend!"

Rin and ayame looked at each other excitedly, "Yeah, and we can stay over here too, right?"

Sango nodded her head eagerly, "Yeah, for the whole weekend!"

The girls squeeled in delight, not noticing a miserable kagome sulking.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey, where are all the girls and kohaku?" Inuyasha asked as he stood at the booth the guys sat in, in Wac'Donalds.

"They're all at sango and Kagome's apartment and kohaku is with eri.", Miroku answered. Inuyasha growled,

"Who the hell is Kagome and sango, And how come I haven't met them yet?!"

"Because, you're hardly ever with us anymore, mutt," Koga responded,"you're always with your stuck up girl friend, kikyo." Inuyasha growled again,

"Kikyo isn't stuck up!" Inuyasha defended, Shippou tch'd,

"You're blind to see it because you're _in love._" shippou retorted, "Kikyo is a total sleez ball."

"Yeah, yeah what ever." Inuyasha said, putting their insults asside, "Anyways, were this Kagome live?"

Koga huffed, "And why do you want to know?"

"Don't tell me you guys are gonna' sit here all day and do nothin'" The guys stayed silent, "Feh, you guys are lame."

"There is nothing to do mutt." Koga spat.

"Exactly, that's why we should pay the girls a little visit."Mischeif sparkled in his golden orbs.

They all looked around at each other, different thoughts coming to different minds.

"I'm in!" They all blurted at once.

Inuyasha smirked.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

**Somewhere in kyoto.**

A half-human, horse-demon hybrid walked the corridors of Thunder corp. the second biggest corporation in the world, also binded with the Onigumo corp.

The hybrid knocked on an office door, after hearing a rough reply, he opened the door and stepped in,

" There is someone to see you."

The man in a black two peice business suit, long brown hair braided and red eyes smiled sinister,

"Thank you ,Jinenji, send him in." He said.

Jinenji nodded and left out. A few minutes later, the door opened and naraku stepped in, shutting it behind him.

"Hello, hiten." Naraku greeted.

"Naraku, I hope you have good news." Hiten stood from his cherry wood desk, and walked to a coffee table with traditional sake set up. "Care for A drink?" he offered.

"No, and I think you will be...joyfull of this news."

"Oh?" he poured the saké in an traditional tea cup, and faced naraku.

"Does the name, higurashi rang any bells?"

The tea cup shattered in his hand, his red eyes darkening,

"Tell me what you know."

"All I can tell you is the name and origin." Naraku chuckled. Hiten glared at naraku, then he laughed, deep and sinister,

"Go on ahead, Onigumo the suspense is killing me."

Naraku smirked," Kagome Higurashi, Tokyo, Shikon college." Naraku walked to the door and opened it, "Oh and did I mention she's involved with Tashio?" Hiten eyes widened and naraku laughed, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hiten eye twitched. Kagome Higurashi and a tashio. He growled and punched his desk in frustration, forming a giant hole in the middle of it.

"I knew one had escaped, and she's probably protected by inu no tashio." He then smiled and chuckled, "I will find a way to get to that higurashi bitch, and kill her with my own two hands. Then I'm gonna strangle Tashio too. Yes, killing two birdies with one stone."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Kagome roughly hit ayame in the head with a pillow, ayame giggled and returned the hit with more force, knocking Kagome completely off the couch.

Since the girls had nothing to do, they settled on a rough, ass kicking pillow fight in their under wear.

"Ouch!" Kagome groaned as she landed on her purple bunny covered bottom.

"Haha ouf-" Rin plopped ayame in the face and burst into laughter.

"Hey," sango blurted while helping ayame up,"She's on my team, and no one hits one of my team members that way.

"We're on teams now?" Rin asked while jerking Kagome up. Sango answered by sticking her tounge out at rin. Rin ran after sango pillowed raised, screaming a battle cry but stopped short when the door bell ranged.

"It's probably my books." Kagome yelled excitedly and ran to the door. She through it open and something cold, hard and wet was thrown at her with extreme force. "Ugh!" She closed her eyes, the water and ice cubes dripping down her face.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, and stood next to Kagome in the door way, meeting the same fate. Squeeling, she whiped the water away from her eyes and opened them. Kagome stayed frozen on side of her, eyes closed.

"I'm gonna' get you for that, shippou!" Rin playfully threatened.

"We have more were that came from." Was his reply. Kagome then felt people push past her, and heard sqeels and rapid foot steps. She opened her eyes and met gold. In front of her stood a guy with à familiar victorious grin, immedietley she remembered sesshomaru but the familiarty go furthur than that. Children voices ran through her head,

**"You're a hanyou."**

**"That's right!**

Something told her to look at the top of his head, she obliged and was met by a grey beanie. She frowned, a headache starting to form in her temples, and the cold water and chilled air wasn't helping. She looked back at his face, and he was looking down, muttering something.

"We met before, haven't we?" Kagome asked, ignoring the squeels and laughter in the back ground.

The man met her eyes and sighed, seeming to come to a resolve, "No."

Kagome blinked, "Oh, I'm...I'm sorry." She moved out the way to let him in. He moved around her and into the apartment, Kagome slowly shut the door, still trying to remember. But the more she tried, the more intense her head ache got.

She faced her friends who was trashing the apartment, running and knocking stuff down. Walking passed them, sango through a pillow at her head, she looked to her,

"Put some pants on!" Kagome frozed and looked at everyone, they indeed had pants on besides herself. Blush bloomed on her cheeks as she used her shirt to cover herself and rushed to her room, their laughter and whistles following her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Ayame asked miroku.

"We were bored, and had nothing to do, until Inuyasha came up with this fine idea." He answered looking to the man in the grey beanie. Kagome looked at him,

"Inuyasha." She whispered thoughtfully, and she could have sworn his beanie twitched before he looked at her. Kagome blinked at him, blush forming on her cheeks. Rin watched the two and smiled. Jumping off the couch, she sat by Inuyasha and said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"She's a cutie right?"

Inuyasha blushed and glared at rin, "Cut it out, I know what ya tryin' to do."

Rin patted his shoulder,"Just trying to hook two of my friends up."

Sango laughed, "You're a little late, her and sesshomaru is hitting it off."

Before rin can respond, Inuyasha growled and stood glaring at Kagome, "You like my brother?!" Kagome blinked and Inuyasha growled again. Kagome grounded her teeth and hopped up,

"What do you know, I don't even know you! So why are you even yelling at me like i betrayed you or something?!" she yelled back, blood boiling. The others watched, completely entertained.

"You do know me!" He yelled louder.

"But you said we never met!"

Inuyasha clutched Kagome's shoulders and she gasped. He looked deeply into her eyes and said softly, "I want you to remember yourself."

Everything was quiet, Inuyasha and Kagome staring at each other, and the others staring at kagome and Inuyasha.

"It's like we're watching a love drama." koga whispered to shippou and shippou nodded.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Kagome asked, trying hard to remember. Only one screaming child's voice came into her head,

**"I wanted to die! I have to die!" **

Her head ache intensified more.

"I smell the medicine on you," he whispered, " you take post tramatic pills, right?"

Kagome nodded her head stunned.

"It's best you find out on your own." he looked one last time deeply into her eyes, and left out the apartment, leaving a stunned Kagome behind with a huge headache.

**A/N: Talk about drama XD. I thought it was time to get down to bussines on this chap and to let the two finally meet, i know it may seem confusing now but everything will start falling into place...little by little. Okay lovelies, don't forget, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: -Bows to you all and says in a sad voice- I apologize greatly for posting a very late chapter. I take full responsibility and no excuse can redeem me from my lateness. I will take any punishment you will give but I do hope you will forgive me after this exclusive long chapter. Again I apologize. -walks away ashamed- XD :D. Enjoy **

. Chapter 7

Kagome's brain was in over drive and she have a super, mega migrain. She shut her eyes tight and opened them again. So many things are on her mind, shopping, a job and..

_'Inuyasha.'_

"Kagome." Ayame called her from her thoughts, "You think this is cute?" Kagome shook her head, focusing now on the all too bright clothing store in the mall. Ayame held up blue and green stripe arm warmers.

"With the right outfit, they'll go perfect." Kagome answered. Ayame smiled at the warmers, then looked at the tag,

"What the fuck, are you serious?!" She blurted, then turned to Kagome,"Fifty dollars, fifty fucking dollars for...scraps of damn clothing. You know what, they not all that damn cute." She harshly through the warmers on the display table with the others, and moved along. Kagome followed, stifiling laughter.

Ayame again started blabbering and cursing out the price tags, and Kagome again tuned her out going back to her thoughts. Last night, she tried to go without her pills, but weird familiar nightmares tortured her forcing her to give in. After taking her pills, she would try to recall the nightmare but couldn't. It was like that part of her brain closed her off, so she can never enter. She sighed, everything is familiar now and everything isn't making sence. She can't help but think that her pills are blocking her from something, someone she should know about.

Ugh! It's about to be her 2nd week in college, and already her life is at a turning point, which is supposed to happen in her 30's. She massaged her temples and sighed, she seriously need a Tylenol or advil.

"You okay, kagome?" Sango asked behind her, placing a hand on kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned her head and smiled reassuringly at sango,

"I'm fine."

Sango smiled softly, "You haven't seen anything you liked?"

"U-Uhm, nope, I wasn't really looking." Kagome laughed nervously, as sango glared at her.

"Geez Kagome," sango looped arms with her, and tugged her while she walked, "You know, we're shopping for you too, what's going on in that brain of yours?"

_'A lot of stuff.'_

Kagome forced out a laugh,"Well, a job for one." she said truthfully.

"Hm, a job?" sango held up a purple sweater and yellow scarf to Kagome,"Why would you want a job? We don't need to pay bills...or rent."

Sango hooked the clothes on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, but we do need clothes and food and we have to get new furniture." Kagome pointed out." That couch is way too hard."

"It was free." sango retorted, "But you do have a point about the clothes and food part." sango hooked skinny jeans on her forearm and turned to Kagome, "Now we know what we going to do tomorrow." Kagome blinked,

"Tomorrow? why not today while we already out?"

Sango looked exsapertly at Kagome,"You're trying to get out of shopping."

"I am not." she lied.

"Yes, you are." sango sighed.

"Fine I am, but can I at least go to the food court and get me a drink?"

Sango perked up , "Sure and make sure you bring me back a sprite."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Kagome slowly made her way through the crowd of people, to the soda machine. The mall is super packed with college students, children, moms, and busy workful dads. Someone roughly shouldered her, and she placed her left foot back to catch her weight. Quickly, she pulled out two dollars and let the machine take one of them, she processed the number of her drink and she waited until it fell in the receive box. She repeated the process with the other.

She began walking back to the store, and she suddenly got the feeling of being watched. She stopped short, and looked around her. No body looked suspicious. Sighing she scolded her self,

_'Okay, now I'm just being paranoid.'_

A heavy, and forcefull hand grabbed her shoulder roughly. Kagome cried out and turned her head to see her perpetrator. Gazing down at her with a evil smile, was naraku.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBNBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sesshomaru walked out the men's store, a wary feeling eating at him. Up ahead, a crowd was blocking the walk way, the people flustered and worried. Down the other walk way, two fat security was running their fastest but their slowest. Sesshomaru tch'd, and walked more closer to the crowd, the feeling in his stomach intensifying.

"Let me go!" screamed a women's voice, then there was a sound of someone getting hit. Sesshomaru walked faster and weaved through the crowd, his beast growling. When he was at the front of the crowd, his beast howled at the scene in front of him.

His Kagome was holding her cheek as she sat on the ground, and naraku hovered over her with an evil grin. Poison dripped from sesshomaru claw, and his eyes rimmed red. No one touches his Kagome!

"Naraku." he spat, his voice cold.

Naraku stiffened and turned around. Just as he did, sesshomaru sent his poison whip flying. The whip skimmed naraku's cheek, melting the bone and muscle. Naraku screamed in agony, falling to his knees. In seconds sesshomaru was in front of him, breathing raggedly,

"I told you she isn't yours." sesshomaru teased his whip.

Naraku shrinked in terror as Sesshomaru raised the whipe, just when the security guards burst through the crowd. As he was about to snap the whip, Kagome ran in front of him and hugged him with all her might, barying her face in his chest.

"Stop, please." he heard her muffled tear filled voice.

And nothing else mattered, she needs him and he will always be there to protect her. Even if he's a thousand miles away, he will run or drive those miles recklessly to protect her. His Kagome.

He slowly lowered the whip and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. Sesshomaru growled angrily one last time before calming.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

When she didnt answere, and continued to shiver in his arms, he pulled away from her and raised her chin. Her eyes were dull and glazed over. He cupped her cheek,

"Kagome." she jumped and shut her eyes tight, then opened them in a daze, pure terror appeared in them.

His extinc to protect what's his, went over drive. He swooped her up bridal style, and began to run with full demon speed to his car. Opening his passenger door, he gently sat Kagome in the seat and buckled her in. Afterwards, he hopped in the drivers side and turned the key in the ignition, the car purred to life.

As he drove from the mall, he smelled her fear subsiding and heart beat slowing to normal pace. He breathed in a sigh of releif. He should have killed that Naraku. His beast snarled.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He glanced at her slumped figure.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, his anger fusing again.

Kagome nodded her head, "I'm fine, I just needed to get away."

Sesshomaru pulled into a parking lot of a bridal shop. He grabbed her hand, a sudden unknown feeling coming to him.

"I am sorry I wasn't there faster."

Kagome blinked at him, blush blooming on her cheeks, "S-Sesshomaru it's okay, really." Then she murmured eyes down casted, "There was nothing you could have done."

Sesshomaru growled taking Kagome by surprise, "Don't you ever say that again. You are mine Kagome, I am the one who will protect you day and night." His voice was hard, and his eyes cooled to a death glare, " He would have been dealt with if you haven't stopped me!" He sighed and said more softly, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome again blinked at him speechless, her face beat red. Sesshomaru waited for her response, and waited...and waited...and waited.

"Kagome?" he finally asked.

She jumped and looked away, "I-I...uhm...Y-You...?"

Sesshomaru smirked. She's flustered.

" I..." he helped her out, hiding his amusement.

"And...M-Me?" she sqeeked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and cupped her soft cheek, reaveling at the smoothness of it, then he thumbed her pink bottom lip, next he circled around her eyes. Her stunning and original beauti mesmerizing him. Especially those eyes, those eyes are the ones that insnared him in their trap. That hipnotized him, and made him fall.

" I want you to be mine, Kagome." he whispered to her, "So I can always be there for you, when you need me. So I can always protect you and keep you safe."

Sesshomaru watch her eyes search his face, uneasiness radiating off of her. His jaw ticked, the only thing showing his annoyance. Why don't she trust him? Suddenly she started to massage her temples, distress coming off of her making him uneasy. Why is she stressed? Did he do something wrong?

"Kagome, I would not push you into something you do not want." Something in his chest ached as the unintentional words poured from his mouth. "I know this is all so fast, but I just want you safe and away from danger."

"Why?"

He stiffened. Should he tell her now? That she's his future mate? No, not yet. She's been through a lot today and he dont want to pile more on top of it. He sighed, and looked forward.

"I am a dog demon, we protect what is ours, we _mark _what is ours." he glanced at her," I consider you part of our pack, so I will protect you. It's my responsibility to do so." He started the car and beganed driving to his father's mansion.

"You...consider me part of...your pack?" she asked, holding her head.

He didn't answere, and she sat in silence.

_'There is something wrong.'_

'Indeed, and I can smell the medicine.'

_'I have a feeling that there's more to our little, rose that we should know.'_

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Kagome gawked at the gigantic, brick mansion they pulled up to. This just can't be his house. If it is, how rich is he at such a young age? What the hell he do?!

"This isn't your house...right?" She asked as she slowly got out the car.

"No, it's my fathers." he walked ahead, and Kagome slowly followed. The minute they walked into the grand mansion, an imp demon, short and green, dressed in an old antique brown robe and a staff way taller than him met them at the door.

"Lord sesshomaru, you came to visit again?" he asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answere and kept walking, Kagome close behind him, "Why are we here?"

He looked at her sideways, " Do you wish to leave?"

"Er.. uh no, you came here for a reason, I don't want you to shy away from something important." Just the thought of him leaving something big for her flustered her.

"If you are not comfortable here, let me know and we will leave immedietley."

Kagome blushed and looked down, hiding her face. Just then, a loud cheerfull voice boomed and she jumped, automatically clutching sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru smirked, and patted Kagome's head.

"Son, What brings you here?!" a man with one big blue-ish magneta strip adorning each of his cheek bones. His eyes are gold just like his sons and his snow white hair was in a high ponytail. His features were rugged handsome and he wore a carefree smile.

"I need to discuss something important."

His father chuckled, "Won't you introduce me to this lovely lady of yours first."

Kagome blinked, and blushed.

"This is Kagome." Sesshomaru introduced, "Kagome, my father, Inu no tashio."

The gleam in inu no tashio eye, dulled a little, but his smile stayed in place.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kagome." inu no tashio said kindly.

"The same."

Sesshomaru then placed his hand at the small of her back and said in her ear, "Make yourself confortable. If you need me, just ask for my fathers study."

"Sesshomaru?" a traquil, soft voice asked. The voice of a forever loving mother.

"Izayoi." sesshomaru greeted and nodded his head. The women's hair is black and straight, stopping to the end of her back. Her eyes are chocolate brown, with a loving gleam. She was pale, almost glowing like the moon on a clear night. Her beauty is luminous.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

"Original."

Izayoi smiled softly then turned to Kagome.

"And who is this, lovely girl?"

"Kagome." Kagome noticed he sounded annoyed, and surprise and familiarty alarmed in izayoi's eyes.

"Kagome Hig-"

"Darling." inu no tashio said to his wife in a warning, but soft tone. Kagome eyebrows furrowed.

_'Was she about to say my last name?'_

"If you, beautiful ladies, will excuse us." inu no tashio boomed, as he turned and started back up the stairs. With one last pat on Kagome's head sesshomaru followed.

Izayoi walked to Kagome's side and gazed at her. An odd look in her eyes, almost sorrowfull, sad. Kagome blinked at her.

"I have missed you, my friend." Izayoi whispered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked her.

Izayoi smiled and gently touched Kagome's arm, "would you join me in the gardens?"

Kagome brows furrowed again, her head ache starting back.

"Sure."

Izayoi started to the garden, Kagome in tow. The gardens are beautiful, packed with gardienias, lily's, sunflowers and so much more. In the middle of the garden, is a cherry blossom tree, each of the beautiful, pink flowers falling one by one.

All the perfumes from the flowers oddly soothed her headache. Izayoi sat on the glazed wood, bench under the blossom tree. Kagome sat next to Izayoi, a lone blossom falling on her head. Izayoi smiled and gently plucked it off.

"I am very surprised, and pleased, that sesshomaru finally brought someone home." she said conversationaly. Kagome blushed,

"It's really not like that...I think." Kagome muttered, remembering what happened in the car.

Izayoi giggled, "Oh, but I think it is." she plucked a rose and lily from the root and started to weave them, "Sesshomaru is a dog demon, if you didn't know."

"I know."

"And you do not know the concepts that come with them." it wasn't a question, but a statement. Kagome frowned,

"No, I don't."

" Do you know why they call a dog, a man's best friend? They are loyal, they protect what is theirs and is always by their master's side. Kagome, dog demons are the same way, but is ready to shed blood if someone hurt their mate. But they only mate once, and the way he looks at you now, " Izayoi sighed wistfully, "reminds me of inu no tashio. Sesshomaru _love _you, Kagome_"_. Izayoi plucked more flowers and weaved them in with the rest.

Kagome blinked. Sesshomaru loves her. That's a dream she never got to dream yet.

"How you know?" Kagome asked her, while knotting her fingers in her lap, doubt ranged in her voice.

"Sesshomaru have never brought a girl home, let alone look at them the way he do to you." Izayoi gently placed the hand made flower crown on top Kagome's head. They sat, looking at each other, Kagome in deep thought, Izayoi also.

"Kagome." sesshomaru called. She jumped to her feet, and turned to the dog demon.

"Yes?"

"We are leaving."

Kagome nodded, and glanced back at izayoi, izayoi smiled softly at her. She returned the smile and quickly rushed to sesshomaru.

**A/N: R&R pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm actually doing this chap on a mega super sugar high, and I sooooooo hope it doesn't show X3. Enjoy my peeps. **

Chapter 8

'_Kagome Higurashi..._' Inu no Tashio sat in his study, mind reeling with memories. Izayoi slowly opened the door, and stepped in.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Higurashi," Inu no Tashio chuckled, "Been a while since I heard that name."

Izayoi smiled softly, "Yes, it has." she walked to her husband and stood next to his chair, placing a small hand on his broad shoulder, "Let's go to bed."

Inu no Tashio smiled lovelingly at his wife, as he stood and they made their way to their room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBB

Kagome spiked the ball with all her force, but it ended up in the net...again.

"Way to go loser, you cost us the game!" kagura sneered with her little group of "friends". Kagome rolled her eyes.

That's the same girl that wanted to be sesshomaru's partner, but instead he picked her, leaving kagura ego in tatters. Kagome smiled at the memory. Every since then, her and her friends been tossing sleazy comments and dirty words at her, she didn't pay them no mind. Which made them more angry.

Kagome headed outside to the court for sango. She quickly walked across the court, looking around for her friends familiar brown hair.

"Kagome, over here!"

On her right side of her, sango was in a game of kick ball.

"Want to join?" sango asked as she hurried after the ball. Kagome chuckled nervously, remembering the volleyball game that happened not too long ago.

"I don't think that's a great idea." Kagome replied, crossing her arms behind her back.

"Kagome.." sango breathed in a warning voice. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Okay, but I warned you." she muttered, as she stepped in the game. Just when she did, the rubber red ball came flying towards her. Out of reflex, her leg swooshed out from under her and hit the ball dead on. The ball went barreling to the other team, hitting a girl painfully in the stomach. Everyone frozed and looked to her.

Kagome looked at the players, wide eyed.

"I-I'm sorry..?"

"Way to go, Kagome!" sango cheered, throwing her fist in the air in victory. The others on her team joined in, acknowledging Kagome.

Kagome looked on in awe. How in the world can they be happy for her violently sending a big rubber ball into a girls stomach?!

The girl was helped up by her team mates, and placed on the side lines. The girl send a death glare at Kagome and she cringed. She don't like this game.

"Get ready, Kagome, they're coming with a vengeance!" Sango called excitedly, and Kagome groaned, tears coming to her eyes.

'_Oh nooo.'_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

"Ow...ow...owwwww...ugh!" Kagome muttered as she walked in physics. Everything on her hurted. The other kickball team really wanted to do damage. She rubbed her aching arm,

"I so need a massage..."

"And why is that?" sesshomaru's voice came. She jumped, and looked at him bewildered. He was dressed in a red levi shirt and black jeans, a stringy indian like bracelet adorned his right risk. His hair is freely down his back, shining, his right side of hair plucked behind his ear, showing an elfin like ear with a feather earing and all black kicks to top off his look.

Kagome swallowed,

"Hey, how long you have been there?"

"Long enough." he sat in the desk next to her and repeated, "Why is that?"

" I was hi-" she stopped herself. _but is ready to shed blood if someone hurt their mate_.If sesshomaru think of her as part of his pack, or mate or what ever, she shouldn't tell him about what happened. But she is a lousy lier, she bite her lip. She got to try.

"I was hiding on top of the bleachers, and I fell." She blurted, face red.

Sesshomaru tch'd at her and said , "I am a dog demon, Kagome, I know when you are lieing."

Kagome blinked at him, a good get away subject coming to her mind., "Really?"

" Yes, we sence and smell things."

"Oh, I don't really know much about dogs, I only had a cat named buyo." Kagome rambled on, " He was really chubby and cute and cud-"

"Kagome, you should stop talking of your cat that way." sesshomaru grumbled.

"Hm, why?"

He didn't respond and Kagome frowned. The bell ranged to start class.

At least she got his mind off of her aching body.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB B

" Hey, Kagome, what ya doin' here?"

Kagome turned around from filling out her application, and gasped,

"Inuyasha?"

He pulled his black beanie lower over his forhead, averting his eyes to an antique vase. Kagome blinked and looked back to her application then to him.

"I ,uh, I'm filling out an application." she finally answered.

Inuyasha did a toothy grin, " Day job?"

Kagome smiled, "No, I'm thinking about keeping this one for a while."

"History nerd." Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome laughed, "I guess I am."

They stood silently looking at each other. Inuyasha shifted and scratched his arm while saying,

'I better get back to work."

Kagome brows furrowed,

"You work here?"

Inuyasha looked down,

"Yes...?"

She arched an eyebrow stifling laughter,

"And you have the nerves to call me a history nerd."

"Feh, this is just a day job!" he retorted while crossing his arms.

"Riiiiiight." she muttered, and his beanie twitched. Her eyes caught a curious gleam in them, "Why do your beanie twitch?"

"Hm?" he looked up at the beanie, and it twitched again. The gesture seemed oddly familiar. He glanced back at her and replied, "N-Nothin' probably a draft somewhere."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but let it be. She turned around and started on her application. _Kaede's Ancient Artifacts. _Kagome always been facinated about history. It was like discovering and new, but old world. Seeing how they dressed, wore their hair and so much more, she sometimes wished she can go back into the past, and live a peacefull life.

She finished off her application with a flourish, and smiled. The bell to the store dinged, and Kagome glanced at it and rolled her eyes.

'_Her_.'

One of kagura friends by the name of kikyo, walked haughtily to the counter next to Kagome. She had a cold expression, her brown eyes takeing everything in and giving nothing away. Her hair is a black/brown, and stop right under her waist, making her skin look more paler against it. She wore a grey haulter top, and a black mini skirt with knee high black boots with an 6in heel.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took off his gloves, and rushed to her.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought, I can still you way for a while." Her voice is lifeless, and it sunt shivers down kagome's spine.

Inuyasha smiled deviously, "I get off in a bit."

"Great, I will wait in my car."

Kikyo then faced kagome, her eyes roaming over her face. She then tsk'd, and walked out the shop.

Kagome scrunched up her nose, "Humph!"

"Isn't she a beauty?" Inuyasha asked, smiling to kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and said in mock wonder,

"Then aphrodite herself."

Kagome then sighed, and handed the application to Inuyasha, "Please, give that to kaede."

"Will do."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Kikyo watched kagome leave out the shop. She took out her iphone and dialed a number,

"Hiten, Naraku is right."

A growl was heard on the other end, "Keep an eye on her, kikyo, and you would be rewarded tremendously."

Kikyo smirked wickedly, "Ofcourse, anything for you."

**A/N: So...so...tired...never eating..that much...sugar...again! -groans- don't...forget..R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am officialy in love with BoA, if you are a BoA listener look up winter love :3. Enjoy.**

. Chapter 9

Kikyo sighed as she flipped over to her own side of the bed, tendrils of her hair sticking to the sweat on her forhead. She gazed up at the man next to her.

"That was better than last time." she acknowledged.

The man onside of her chuckled, " Oh?" he cupped kikyo's bear breast, and she took in a sharp breath, "Are you ready for round two?"

Kikyo chuckled without humour, "Oh, hiten I can't wait till-."

"Shh, let's not speak of that yet."

Kikyo nodded and kissed his chest, "Ofcourse." Hiten smiled wickedly,

"Kikyo, kikyo." he chanted, " You just don't know."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

"Son, I think you are ready to succeed the company." Inu no Tashio said in a proud voice.

" Thank you father, but I would like to finish college first." Sesshomaru said in that same monotoned voice.

"uhhh...uhh.."

"Father, I do not have time for any of your childish antics."

Inu no Tashio laughed, "Sorry sorry, Ofcourse you can."

Sesshomaru stood to go, but just as he was about to open the study door, inu no tashio stopped him,

"I need to tell you something."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned back to his father.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshomaru eyes widened a little, "Higurashi...That was also a corporation, but it went under."

His father nodded his head, "Yes, izayoi and I were good friends of the higurashi's..."

"Were?"

"The higurashi's are dead, sesshomaru, they were murdered."

Sesshomaru blood ran cold, "But that's not possible, Kagome is still alive."

"I thought they all were dead, looks as if she is the only surviver." inu no tashio stood and walked to his son.

"That might explain the medicine."

"I also smelled it on her, most likely trauma from the circonstances." Inu no Tashio thought, "I wonder if she know who the killer is."

"We must not ask such things of her. It will force back painful memories, and might hurt her in the process."

Inu no Tashio balled a tight fist in anger.

"I would give anything to find the killer of Toshi and Syuri." He whispered in rage.

Sesshomaru beast was also enraged. Who the hell would, murder a whole family, but leave one alive to reveal in fear and pain for their whole life?

"I'm going to find out who did this." Sesshomaru murmured. He turned and walked from the study, his beast rambling in anger.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

" Mmmm, what else.. Bread."

Kagome patiently walked out the cereal isle of the market with her basket, scanning over the contents. When she was down the bread isle, she quickly looked over them.

"Wheat or white." she pondered, "Wheat is good for your body and is also à slow acting carb, white is... The same but is a fast acting carb." she picked up both and and through them in the basket.

"Excuse me miss," said à male's voice behind her. She turned around and was met with soft brown eyes, and a charming smile. The man wore a buttoned up pale blue plaid shirt, rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans and black dress shoes. His hair is black and cut close to the nape of his neck.

Kagome put on a friendly smile, "Yes, can I help you?"

" I couldn't help but notice you put both, wheat and white bread, in your basket."

"Eh, uh." she looked back in her basket at the two loafs of bread, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Uhmm..."The man chuckled, "I'm sorry , I actually wanted to talk to you, and ask your name...I-If you don't mind."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, stifling laughter, "Why?"

"I just want to know a beautiful girls name." he drawled.

"Kagome." she laughed and he smiled kindly at her.

"Mines, Hojo."

"Well, Hojo, it was really nice meeting you but I have to get home and cook for some crazy hungry teens." She started out the isle with her basket, and he followed.

"You have children? Just how old are you?"

Kagome blushed and glared at him,

"No, I'm in college. Do I look old enough to have children?"

À cold sheet of sweat glazed his forhead as he laughed nervously, "No, no. Just the way you said it. He he.." Kagome narrowed her eyes, and continued to the register.

"I was refering to my room mate, and friends." She went into the shortest line and stood behind an elderly women. He followed suit.

"Shikon college, correct?" he asked, and Kagome nodded, "I used to go to that college, I graduated already." Kagome detected a hint of pride in his voice, but her interest was pricked.

"You graduated already, when?"

"Six years ago."

Kagome blinked. Six years ago. Woah.

'So that means you are 28 years old!" she blurted, drawing attention to them.

Hojo chuckled, "Actually 29." Then he added sheepishly, "My birthday was yesterday."

Kagome blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine really. I don't mind a pretty girl like you, prying into my life."

She placed all her groceries on the check out counter, and the exauhsted female dutifully scanned and bagged them. Kagome paid the price and placed the bagged goods back in her basket and started out the automatic door.

"Do you need a ride?" His voice came close to her ear and she jumped, then glared at him,

"No, I'm fine, I have my friends car." She grumbled and continued on her way to the car. when she started to load the bags in the back, extra hands popped up on side of her. She growled, annoyance radiating off of her in waves. She stood straight up and faced the cheerful male,

"Hojo, I'm fine really."

"Hm?" he looked at her with a hint of blush on his cheeks, "Sorry if I am being annoying."

Kagome bite her lip. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Her eyes soften and she said softly, "You aren't really. You're really persistent is all."

He chuckled then his gaze turned serious, "Would you like to get coffee sometime?"

Kagome hesitated and he quickly rephrased, "As friends."

Kagome wasn't stupid, she know he want it to be a date and she hate coffee. She sighed, she hate lieing but she have to do it,

"I'm busy all this week."

"Wh-"

"And the next." she blurted.

"Well, can we exchange numbers?" he asked hope in his voice. Kagome sighed again,

"Okay."

Kagome reluctantly pulled out her phone and gave him her number, hojo smiled through out the whole exchange. When they was done they said their good-byes and Kagome finished loading the groceries in the car, and started back home.

At a red light her phone went off and she answered,

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" The voice had no life and she knew who it was immedietley.

"Kikyo."

"You are sharper than you look."

"How did you get my number?"

"Do not worry about that, I was just wondering if we can meet up."

Suspicion came over her, "No." and she ended the call.

"The nerve of people." she grumbled to herself. Her phone ranged again and she rolled her eyes and aanswered,

"Yes?"

"Kagome, it's rin, I really need your help."

"Is it life threatening?" she asked glanceing at the groceries in the back.

"Yes." she groaned.

Kagome speed up and started her way to the campus dorms.

"I'm on my way."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BB

"You aren't in a life threatening situation!" Kagome yelled at rin, "I'm going 80mph on the highway, thinking you are in danger!"

"Sorry." Rin said in a bored tone.

Kagome massaged her temples, "I have frozen things in the car, so hurry and tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Rin paused and looked at her feet, "I-I like shippou."

Everything seemed to freez for a minute or two until Kagome squeeled.

"Rin, really?!"

She nodded her head, "It's been eating at me. When ever he's near me, my heart starts beating fast and I get this weird feeling in my stomach."

Kagome smiled softly, "Sounds like love to me."

Rin blushed, "I just needed to tell someone this before I burst. You can go now if you want."

"Why didn't you tell ayame?"

"Psh, the whole school would know if I told her, the gossiper she is."

Kagome laughed, "You should really tell him how you feel, because once you get the courage to, it might be too late."

Rin glared at Kagome, "Thank you, mrs. darkpoet."

Kagome chuckled nervously and rushed out the door.

"Bye!" As she walked back to the car sesshomaru popped into her thoughts, is she in love with sesshomaru?

She stopped at her car door and looked at her reflection in the glass.

She hardly know the guy and she's thinking about him in that way! Around him, something changes in her, she feel a little lighter and care free, cheerful even. _Sesshomaru loves you Kagome. _If that is true, he should tell her himself, so nothing can be misinterpreted. But she know in her heart it's not about misinterpretions. In the car he said he wanted her to be his, but she was uneasy and she didn't know why.

She sighed, and got in the car. What is wrong with her? Why can't she just let someone in this once? Tears formed in her eyes.

_"Kagome Higurashi is a weirdo!"_

She blinked away the tears and shook her head clear, and started for home.

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Okay lovelies, Don't forget R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm obsessed with macorroni can't help the cheesy goodness .-. Enjoy peeps.**

. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru stood in the waiting room of Band of 7 corp. ignoring the hungry glances and gestures the women through at him. He shook out his black cargos pants that match greatly with Inuyasha's blue muscle shirt. His hair is in a low ponytail to keep it together and out of his face.

"Mr. Tashio?" a women with violet eyes and orange hair asked. He nodded his head and she continued, "Follow me." and she began walking down the hall. Sesshomaru followed her to the end were a closed door was. The women knocked then opened the door for sesshomaru and gestured for him to go in. He stepped in and she closed the door behind him.

"Oh it's you sesshomaru, I thought it would be your father. What brings you along?" Sesshomaru looked to the male. He was dressed in slacks and a blouse with a tie loose at his neck. His hair is a black long braid, his skin tained with purple star on his forhead. He is seated on a plush white couch, his ankle on his knee, head through back and eyes closed.

"Bankotsu, I require help."

"Oh, the great Sesshomaru and help, in the same sentence?" Bankotsu opened his eyes, and looked at sesshomaru.

"It's important."

Bankotsu sat up, "What is it about?"

"Higurashi."

Bankotsu tch'd, "Sesshomaru, we've been friends since we were babies...literally, and we both know that's a dead conversation."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat in bankotsu desk, "I have living proof that it's not."

"The Higurashi's have been dead for 10 years now, all of them, not one survived air head." Bankotsu laughed.

"What if I to tell you one lived?"

"I won't beleive you." Bankotsu stood and stretched.

"You are an asshole, bankotsu." sesshomaru growled.

Bankotsu feigned hurt, "Awe really."

"I really came here for your assistance in finding the killer of th-"

"No."

Sesshomaru glared at bankotsu as he explained,

"Sesshomaru, I'm not going to waste my time on spilled milk, there's no point in finding the killer. None at all. Though I would understand if one survived and you were after "justice" or what ever."

"One did survive." Sesshomaru growled angrily. He have to admit, bankotsu gets under his skin. Alot, but he is the only one that have known him for so long to know which buttons to push.

"If you show me he or she I'll consider." bankotsu yawned.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door.

"Oh and sesshomaru, do stop by more often. I would love to hear about _college _life. I bet I'm missing out." Bankotsu laughed, and sesshomaru left out fusing.

Just when he walked out the building, his phone ranged, "Speak."

"Yeah, dad wanted me to remind you about that ball thing to-"

He pressed the end call button and got in his car, heading to the nearest tux shop.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBB

"Kagome, please, just this once." sango begged. Kagome checked on the caserole in the oven, then turned to sango puppy dog eyes.

"No." she said flatly, and made her way to the living room. She plopped down on the hard couch, and picked up her greek mythology book.

Sango stood in front of her, hands perched on her hips, "Kagome, all I'm asking is for you to attend this one ball with me and my parents."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango, you know I can't walk in heels, and plus you didn't say it was a ball."

"I really don't know what it is." Sango said thoughtfully, "But please Kagome, I don't want to go around people I don't know without you. And plus, if you stay, you'll be all alone."

Kagome scrunched up her nose and thought. She don't like being alone, and she don't like fancy gatherings. She sighed, crap!

_But I don't wanna gooo!_ her concience whined in her head, but she ignored it.

"I don't have a dress." Kagome muttered.

Sango smiled, "You can borrow one of mines."

Kagome groaned, and the worst part about her going, is wearing one of sango scandolous dresses. She wished she had money so she can buy a decent one that's more her style.

"The most decent one you have." Kagome muttered.

"Ofcourse, Ofcourse!" sango sputtered as she ran to her room.

Kagome groaned and went back to her book.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBB

"Oh, wow, look at that chandelier!" Sango awed as they walked into the hall, that connects to the "ball" room. Kagome looked at the glass, that sparkled like crystals, chandelier. It is magnificent, it almost takes up the whole ceiling.

"Sango, sweety!" a husky female's voice called.

"Mother!" sango called, and rushed to her mother, Kagome trailing behind slowly.

"Oh sango, we Miss you so much." her mother squeeled as she hugged sango tightly. Then it was her father.

"Kagome, we are happy to see you!" sango mother squeeled as she hugged Kagome tightly.

"Me too, mrs. Tanaka." Kagome weezed.

Mrs. Tanaka released Kagome, then gasped. "Don't you two look beautiful."

Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing a black fitted body dress that flows to her feet. The dress cut into a deep heart at the top, going around, and ending to the small of her back. Showing a great deal of cleavedge and skin. She adorned her face with lip gloss and a little blush, her silver necklace and earings shining, casting a glow on her face. Her hair flowing in waves.

Sango on the other hand, was wearing a plum purple dress that stopped at her shins. The top of her dress cut down the middle, stopping at her belly button. She wore black pumps and an ankle bracelet. She colored her lips a soft pink, and added blush, masscara and eyeliner. To top off her scandolous look, a diamond necklace sitting right between her boobs, and earings to match, her hair flowing down her back.

"Thank you, mother." sango beamed.

"And I am happy you are, we are the guests of Band of 7 corporation." she gushed, and Mr. Tanaka straightened his back, putting up a proud front.

Kagome blinked. That's the third biggest Corporation in the world! Mr. Tanaka must have really did something to put him in.

"Come, come girl's we shalln't waste more time." Mrs. Tanaka placed her hand in the crook of Mr. Tanaka's elbow and glided together to the tables. Sango looped her arms with Kagome's and followed after her parents.

"There's alot of cuties here." Sango whispered, and Kagome looked around. She's right, but cute don't even describe the men here. They stopped at this large circled table with lots of chairs. Oh great, more guest. She rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Tanaka, so glad that you came early." A smooth male voice came behind them. Kagome turned around, and her eyes connected with hypnotic dark chocolate eyes. She blinked at the man before her. He was dressed sharp in the classic black tux, his skin tained with a purple star on his forhead, his hair in a long tight braid. A sudective smile adorned his lips.

"Mr. Seven, Ofcourse early and organized is my thing." Mr. Tanaka beamed.

"Good, go on and take a seat." he said, his eyes still connected with Kagome's. She blushed a little and turned away.

Kagome quickly sat next to sango and casted her eyes down ward.

"Also, Mr. Seven, my daughter sango, and her friend Kagome."

"Nice to meet you fine ladies." he acknowledged.

Sango giggled, "The same." Kagome just nodded.

"As you can see, Mr. Tanaka, we are having more guest this evening. This gathering isn't a bussiness meeting, well for me that is." Mr. Seven murmured as the waiter poured him champagne.

"Ofcourse." Mr. Tanaka nodded.

"So let's enjoy the night. Champagne?"

The waiter poured each of them a glass, but Kagome stopped him at the half point of the flute.

She sipped the champagne and smiled, it's bubbly substance lifting her spirits a bit.

"Kagome, this is so awesome." sango whispered, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ah, the others are here." Mr. Seven murmured with a sly smile.

Kagome looked up and gasped.

_Sesshomaru!_

"Mr. Tanaka these are good friend of mine, the Tashio's."

Mr. Tanaka quickly stood and bowed, " , a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome placed her elbow on the table and placed her cheek in her palm, faceing away from the others.

"Same here Mr. Tanaka!" came inu no tashio's lively voice.

"E-Eh my family, let me introduce you to them." Mr. Tanaka stuttered, "My wife, , my lovely daughter sango and her friend Kagome."

"Kagome?" a unision of voices asked. Kagome plastered a smile on her face and turned to them.

"Hello, Izayoi, sesshomaru, inuyasha and inu no tashio, how are you this evening?" she said overly cheerful.

Sango parents gaped at her as she giggled nervously.

"So wonderful to see you here, Kagome!" izayoi blurted happily.

Mr. Seven sat his hand on Kagome's shoulder, and she jumped.

"Kagome, is my date tonight." he said smoothly and carrased her shoulder.

"Wh-" she started but the growl that came from sesshomaru cut her off. She looked to sesshomaru, a cold stare amied right at Mr. Seven.

"Kagome, come to me." his voice was authoritive and cold. Kagome started to stand but Mr. Seven's hand tightend on her shoulder and forced her back down.

"Why would she do that, Its not like she's your women."

"Bankotsu, enough." Sesshomaru snarled beastly and Kagome eyes widened as the beautiful magneta stripes on his cheeks turned ragged. Inuyasha blinked at his half brother and stepped back. Inu no tashio, holding onto his wife and merrily doing the same.

Bankotsu chuckled.

**A/N Feeling kinda evil...hmmmm...not sure if that's normal...XD anyways my pretty's, don't forget R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**. Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru growled loudly, catching everbody's attention in the room. He took a step closer to the two, poison dripping from his fingers on his right hand. With demon speed he was in front of bankotsu, and in no time his poison claws was in bankotsu neck.

How dare he touch Kagome! How dare he order her around! She is not his! Sesshomaru growled louder, his teeth bared menacingly with cold eyes. His beast beat its head against his cage, itching to get out. Sesshomaru eyes rimmed red to the rythem of how he was beating his head.

"Sessh-shomaru, c-c-cut its out, I was just kidding." Bankotsu chocked. Sesshomaru squeazed harder and bankotsu winced.

"Sesshomaru, enough." izayoi called in a sharp tone. His eyes flicked to her stern face, her eyes showing evident dissapointment and rage. His lips twitched as he looked around at the guest that is looking this way, and finally Kagome's. Her hands were over her eyes and her breathing was ragged.

He looked back at Bankotsu's purple face, and roughly let him go. While closing his eyes he took a deep steady breath to calm his raging beast and himself.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and made his way to the restroom. As he walked down the hall more anger build up in him. He through open the door, and punched a stall door in frustration and anger, forming à giant hole in it. Just then à chuckle was heard, and sesshomaru looked towards the door.

"Bankotsu, I advise you to stay away." sesshomaru growled.

Bankotsu smirked, "That girl, Kagome, she's your intended mate."

Sesshomaru tch'd and turned away.

"As I thought, does she know?" Bankotsu asked, his face set in a serious expression.

"No."

Bankotsu laughed, "First, the great Sesshomaru asks me for help, then he admits that he's in love!" he held his stomach, "What happened to the stone cold sesshomaru i knew?"

Sesshomaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and said,

"I still require help."

Bankotsu wiped tears from his eyes,

"Why, don't you got a fiancé to attend to?"

"My fiancé happens to be the person I'm doing this for." Sesshomaru growled.

"Wait, I don't understand."

"Her full name is Kagome Higurashi."

Bankotsu's eyes widened, "No way!"

Sesshomaru only nodded his head. Bankotsu leaned against the wall behind him and folded his arms.

"How is that possible, the paper said the whole family was murdered."

"Yes, someone must have looked out for her, Kept her safe." Sesshomaru murmured.

"I will help you find the killer, sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked to his friend and nodded. They both walked out the restroom and headed back to the table.

"Consider that your wedding gift." He added while chuckling, before taking his seat. Sesshomaru continued walking, and purposely took a seat next to kagome. She shied away from him a little, and something in his chest tightened.

"Hello, sesshomaru." a female voice greeted. He looked at the girl next to his brother.

"Kikyo." He acknowledged.

"All we are waiting on is two of my brothers, and we can continue." Bankotsu said.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. Her head was down, bangs covering her eyes, the scent of confusion and fear radiating off of her. His eyes narrowed, and he immedietley wanted to know what she was thinking.

"My brothers are here, finally." Bankotsu murmured as two males in white suits came up to the table. One of them have really womenly features, his dark eyes sparkling. His hair is also dark and his skin ttained with blue markings starting from his eyes an. treading down his cheek.

The other male is also tained, his eyes a lighter brown with a bored glint in them. He have a bald head and purple markings adorned his face. Sesshomaru knows both of these men. And boy do he know they are annoying!

"My brothers, Renkotsu, " he pointed to the bald headed man, "and jakotsu."

They both bowed and took their seats. Sesshomaru sat back in his seat and placed his elbow on the arm rest, his fist on his cheak.

_This is going to be a looong evening._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBB

Kagome crossed her ankles under her dress and listened to the conversation that was going around.

"How the old man been, Bankotsu, is his trip going well in america?" Inu no Tashio asked.

"Better than ever, he said he found himself an american women." Bankotsu chuckled.

"So typical of him," Izayoi joined in, "He'll break that girls heart like all the rest."

"No doubt." Bankotsu murmured.

Sango clutched her abdomen and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Kagome smiled, yeah she is starving also.

"Sango, honey, are you okay?" her mother asked, drawing attention their way. Sango shifted in her seat uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine. Just was reacting to something Kagome said." sango said quickly.

"Huh, wuh?" Kagome looked around then glared at sango, who gave her an apology look.

"Would you like to sh-" started inu no tashio, Kagome cut him off.

"No!" she looked around the table then laughed nervously, "I mean, yes. I told _sango... _That I am.."She stretched the word, "Hot! That I am hot and I wish I had ice to cool down." Kagome nodded her head, like she made an accomplishment.

Everyone looked on in amusement, inu no tashio stifling laughter.

"Ofcourse." Bankotsu obliged, and a waiter appeared on side of him, "Some ice, please."

The waiter nodded his head, and sped off to the kitchen. A few minutes later a women delivered the ice and went on her way. Bankotsu pushed the ice towards Kagome.

Kagome looked around the table as she hesitatley grabbed a piece of ice, water starting to drip from her body heat. She cursed herself, and definetley sango, in her head. She held the ice and laughed nervously, as she looked around the table.

_What am I supposed to do?! Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Without thinking she closed her eyes and dropped the ice in her breast. Her toes curled in her black and white converse at the coldness, the ice leaving goose bumps and a wet trail were it tread.

She opened her eyes and was met with numerous expressions. Inu no tashio, Izayoi, and the tanaka's were laughing their asses off, Inuyasha was staring mouth open, kikyo was looking on in disdain, Renkotsu had a smirk on his face and jakotsu was staring at her suggestivley. Bankotsu was smiling like nothing happened, and finally sesshomaru had a look of pure hunger.

"I-I'm f-f-fine now." her teeth chattered. Sango covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

Kagome stood, "Excuse me." and quickly made her way to the restroom. Once she was in, she yanked a towel off the counter and started to pat her breast and dress dry.

"Stupid sango." she muttered, "Stupid rich people. Stupid me."

She through the towel on the counter and huffed. The door to the restroom opened and she turned around.

"Sesshomaru, wh-"

His lips was on her's in a minute. Kagome blinked and slowly her eyes started to close and she responded. The kiss was deep, slow and passionate, making her legs turn into jelly.

Kagome felt his arms wrap around her and he lifted her. She wraped her legs around his lean waist and through her arms over his shoulder, hugging him close to her.

His tounge pushed past her lips and she tasted him for the first time. She moaned and sucked on his tounge. He pushed her back against the wall and broke away from the kiss for air.

"Kagome, I need you. Now." he breathed looking her dead in the eye.

She blinked at him. Boy, do she want him too, the heart beat between her legs explain a lot of things. But she is much too decent to have sex in a restroom, a public one at that. But she know Sesshomaru isn't the type to take a girl here.

"Me too." She said, and he let her down slowly but still keeping her against the wall. He smirked and remarked,

"This party is boring, ...?"

Kagome nodded her head answering his unspoken question.

"We'll leave out the back, come on." He grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her out the restroom. Quickly, he walked to the emergency door at the back of the hall. He opened the door letting her out first. The chilling air seeped into her bones and she shivered. Something warm was drapped over her shoulders and She looked up at Sesshomaru, he loosened his tie and all he wore was his crisp white blouse. She sat his jacket more comfortable on her shoulders and smiled.

He took her hand again and walked all the way to the entrance. The valet quickly took a set of keys from a post and jogged around the building. They stood side by side, hands clasped between them. She wondered how they looked.

The valet came with the car, and Sesshomaru opened the passanger door, but before she can get inside he cradeled her neck and kissed her deeply. He ended the kiss and she got in the car. He went around adjusted his hair and sat in the drivers seat.

Kagome squeazed her thighs together to releave some of herself but it did little. As he started driving, her stomach churned at what's ahead.

**A/N: Bet most of ya can't wait till the next chapter, am I right? -giggles mischeviously- Don't forget R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Tee hee! -blushes- Enjoy!**

. Chapter 12

Kagome shifted in the smooth leather seat, butterflies in her stomach. Everything on her seemed heavy and hot. Really hot. Not to mention the wet spot between her legs. She surpressed a moan of want and discomfort.

She never felt like this before, the want and needing feeling. She crossed her legs. And tried to keep her mind off the feelings and urges to jump on him now. While biting her lip, she reached over and turned the heater down, because it definetley wasn't helping.

The car slowed, and she looked out the window. They were pulling into this grand hotel that goes straight up. It was white and had pretty white lights going around it.

"So pretty." she whispered in awe as he parked the car. While she continued marveling at the building, sesshomaru got out the car and went around to her door, and opened it.

Her heart lerched as she stepped out the car and closed the door, leaving his jacket in the car. As they beganned walking, her thoughts started to build up in her head. Is she ready for this? What will happen after? What if she do something wrong? Will he just leave her here?

He guided her into the building and went straight to the elevator. Soon as they were in, sesshomaru pressed a lone button with the letters PH and inserted a key. Kagome blinked.

_Penthouse?_

Kagome never been in one of those before. The elevator started with a little jolt, and as soon as it did, sesshomaru pulled her close and captured her lips in a feverent kiss, full of want.

She instantly threw her arms over his shoulders, and responded to his kiss with the same hunger. The fire in her vains, raced faster as his hands roamed her body. She wrapped her leg around his waist, and he placed his hand in the crock of her knee, holding it up then doing the same to her other leg.

They pulled back just when the doors slid open, and sesshomaru walked into the penthouse his eyes never leaving Kagome's. He walked with her like that, all the way to the room, letting his golden orbs tell her how much he wanted, how much he needed her, and Kagome understood.

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS SKIP TO THE BOLD LETTERS.**

He kicked the door open and it fell off the top hinge. Kagome stifiled her laughter as he quickly walked in. His mouth claimed her's again but just the most softest of kiss she ever had. He set her on her feet gently, and turned her around. Kagome heart lerched as she felt his fingers lightly glide over her back. Sesshomaru grabbed the dress at the small of her back and ripped it, making a shreaded line right by her butt, making the dress looser. He then started to slowly drag the dress down her body.

Kagome knees started to knock together as he let the dress fall from his grasp, and into a heep at her feet, Leaving her in her sky blue women hanes underwear and shoes. A chuckle was heard behind her. He's laughing at her?!

"I didn't notice you had on shoes." he whispered in her ear.

Kagome gave a little sigh of releif. So he wasn't laughing at her body.

"I can't walk in heels." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru smiled against her neck, then turned her around to face him. Pushing her by her shoulders until the back of her knees hit the bed and she sat on the soft matress. He stooped to one knee, and slipped her over sized shoe off her foot, exposing her little toes, he did the same with her other foot.

He dragged his hand up her leg and stopped at her thigh. Kagome reached to carras his face, and he leaned up and captured her lips. She slowly lied on her back, pulling Sesshomaru's blouse from his pants and lifting it to feel his skin.

Sesshomaru ripped the shirt off and moved between her legs. While kissing her neck, he ripped off her bra and cupped her breast. Kagome moaned as he played with her nipple, sending tremors down her spine. He broke from the kiss then kissed her neck, her collar bone then trailed his tounge down to her breast and began to suck on her nipple.

Kagome arched her back at the foreign feeling that is coursing through her body, and echoing to her womenhood. She clutched the bed sheets as he switched and gave the same attention to her other breast, as he did that he trailed his hand down her stomach and stopped at her panties. He moved her panties to the side with his index finger, and let his middle finger slide into her wet heat.

Kagome cried out in ecstacy, her eyes shut tightly. Sesshomaru pumped his finger in and out of her, then added another finger, gradually widening her for his length. Kagome bit her lip as she felt something in her rise.

"S-S-Sesshomaru, stop, something is about to happen!" She cried out, while wrocking her hips to the motion of his finger.

"Don't hold back." Was all he said, his eyes rimmed red from the smell of her sweetness, and his mouth watering.

Kagome breaths started to come out in pants, each one with a little mew at the end. He started to suck on her nipples again an. that brung her over the edge. An over whelming jolt went through her, basking her in a light that blinded her. She relaxed into the bed, some what drained, and content.

The bed shifted and she looked to sesshomaru taking off his pants and exposing his, Woah! Kagome quickly closed her eyes and looked away.

No way in hell, that was gonna fit in her! She didn't even knew that they grew that big, that's impossible.

She swallowed when she felt the bed shift again, and sesshomaru moved between her legs. Resisting the urge to squeaze her thighs together.

"Open your eyes, Kagome." His voice was soft and drew her attention. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't want to hurt you. Tell me to stop, and I will."

Kagome nodded, and he gently slid off her underwear.

He hovered over her, his hair making a white curtain around them. Kagome locked eyes with him just when he quickly entered her, and she cried out from the pain. Tears whelled up at the corner of her eyes, and she blinked them away. The whole time sesshomaru stayed still, letting her adjust.

After a while, Kagome slowly wrapped her legs around him and pushed up. Sesshomaru smirked, happy to oblige her needs, and began to move in and out of her. Kagome gasped at the magnificent, feel of him filling himself with her, her breaths coming out deep and breathy.

Sesshomaru picked up his pace, and Kagome started to move with him, meeting each of his thrust. He grabbed onto her leg, and begin to pump even faster his beast roaring in his head to mark her, and make him his forever.

Kagome threw her head back and started to cry out with every thrust he made, her bangs sticking to her forhead from the sweat.

Sesshomaru put his face in her neck, his mouth inching open as he felt himself going more closer to the edge.

Kagome opened her legs wider to take him in deeper, her mouth wide open in ecstacy. She then felt the build up again and her heart started to beat franticlly. She pushed up to thrust more harder, rushing for that mind blowing experience.

Sesshomaru mouth was on her neck, his jaw shaking from resisting to bite her, but he couldn't hold back much longer. He emptied hisself in her, while biting her neck.

Kagome cried out in ecstacy, and from the burning pain she suddenly felt in her shoulder, as she climaxed.

**END OF LEMON**

Sesshomaru rolled on side of her, and brung her limp body in his arms. Not later, her breathing was even and deep, and sesshomaru fell asleep also, his beast growling in approval.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBB

Kagome opened her eyes with a groan, the spot between her legs soar. She slowly sat up, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes while yawning, the sheets falling from her naked top. A sharp pain went through her left shoulder and she winced.

"Kagome."

She jumped, and covered herself with the thin sheet, a heated blush coming to her cheaks. She looked to her right, and sesshomaru was propped in the middle of a door way to a bathroom. A baige towel hanging loosly on his lean waist and his wet hair sticking to his toned arms.

Kagome noticed that two purple magneta stripes were on both of his hips too. She looked down, and knotted her fingers in her lap. She shouldn't be embarrased, she had sex with the man for God's sake.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Kagome nodded shyly, her stomach doing flips.

"Your bath is ready, it'll calm the soarness." he said before walking back, in the bathroom. Kagome slowly got out the bed and looked at the digital clock on the night stand.

_9:16_

She sighed, there's no point in her going to school today. Walking to the bathroom she stopped at the door way. She don't want him to see her naked. She mentally faced palmed herself, what does it matter, he already seen her body. But it's still so weird!

"Close your eyes." she blurted and hide herself behind the wall.

"Hm, why?" His mouth sounded full, he must be brushing his teeth.

"Because I don't want you to see me."

She heard something clinck and then he walked out the bathroom. Kagome squated and folded her arms to hide her breast, her cheaks burning while keeping her eyes on his perfect feet.

"I'm done." When his feet dissapeared from her view, she quickly stood and ran in the bathroom, closing and locking the door. She breathed out a sigh of releif. How embarrasing.

Kagome ran her fingers through her tangled curls, and made her way to the oval shaped tub, a shower made of glass behind it. And just like sesshomaru promised, the tub was filled with steamy water and jasmine smelling bubbles. She smiled softly, at his thoughtfulness and got in the tub.

The smell of jasmine filled her nostrills, relaxing her tensed muscles, and the hot water treating her soarness. She moaned an lied back, the water elevating to her shoulders, and closed her eyes.

She wondered what all the guests at the party, said when they never returned. And she bet sango is worried about her too, she left her take out pouch with her phone and extra money at the table. Oh, well she'll worry about sango and the others later, all she need to do now is just relax.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBB

Sesshomaru dressed himself in a plain white shirt, ripped jeans and white kicks. He closed his closet then went to pick up Kagome's discarded ripped clothing, placing them on the bed.

He then went to the phone on the night table and dialed the front desk.

"Front desk." a females voice said.

"Is the manager in?" he asked and the women was quiet for a minute.

"Yes, I'll switch the line over."

The receiver rung and was quickly answered.

"Manager." A deep tiny old man's voice informed.

"Myoga, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sesshomaru is that you? What are doing in your father's pent house?" The flea demon asked.

"That information, is irrelevant to you." sesshomaru said and continued, "I need you to run to the store and get women's clothing and underwear. Jeans and a shirt will do."

"Did you come here, just for pleasure?" the flea demon questioned.

"Oh and send two breakfeast platters." He replied ignoring the demon and ending the call. He blew out a sigh.

Now to the most disturbing matters. The mark that he left on Kagome's neck indicating that she's his and untouchable. A thrill went through him at the thought, but he dreaded how he's going to tell her that it was an accident. Still, he just can't help but feel happy, though it didn't show on his face. She's finally his. The women that he love and will marry. The women that will give him strong pups one day.

A loud gasp from the bathroom drew his attention. And not long after the bathroom door swung, open and a panicing Kagome came racing out with a towel around her body.

"Sesshomaru, by any chance last night did we get a tatoo?"

He closed his eyes breafly then opened them to her wide, electric blue ones. It's time to explain.

"It's not a tatoo, kagome." he said in a low voice.

"Then what is it?"

"A mark."

"What you mean, that I magically grew a birth mark that look just like the moon on top of your head, that I now have on my neck, over night?" she rushed out.

"It's a mating mark."

She was quiet and sesshomaru walked towards her. Each step he took towards her, relization dawned in her eyes. Sesshomaru prayed she wouldn't freak out. When he was standing in front of Kagome she looked up at him, her eyes still wide.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, She freaked out big time.

**A/N: Man I think that lemon was a epic fail XD. I know I can do better than that! If it was I apologize to all my reviewers and the others will be more better than this one. Also, yes I made an accident recently and deleted this story, then re-typed all the chapters and published it again. I am stupid, I repeat, I am stupid. I forgot when ever you delete a story, you can get it from the recover story thing. So I also apologize for wasting your time with all this irrelevant confusion. Okay my lovelies, don't forget R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Kagome glared accusingly at sesshomaru, fury building up in her.

"Why you...you...you.." she struggled for the right words, and noticed that he took a few steps back.

Her breaths labored, she looked around franticly. After finding one of her shoes, she snatched it off the ground and hurled it at his head. He caught the shoe with ease and she growled.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed in anger and ran full speed at him. Completely shocked by her out burst, he wasn't balanced right for when she jumped on him. He fell over and landed straight on his back.

Kagome started pulling his hair harshly.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled.

He grunted and pushed her off, but not to harshly, and started backing up out the room.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran after him.

"You asshole, I'm going to rip them pretty little silver hairs out your head and weave them into a nice little wig!" she threatened.

He seperated them between the couch. She snatched the pillows off the couch and threw them at him.

"Then I'm going to skin you alive!"

"Wait, kagome, let m-"

She took a lamp off a side table and threw it at him. Sesshomaru ducked and it smashed against the polish floor behind him. She jumped over the couch and landed on his back. She started to choke him.

"You fucking asshole!" she raged through clenched teeth,"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to gouge out your eye balls, and play ping pong with them, you asshole!"

Sesshomaru pried her fingers from around his aching throat, and flipped her onto the couch, holding her wrists above her head. She started to kick and he stradled her.

"Enough!" he ordered.

When she glared at him, he said,

"Let me explain." his voice had a plea in it.

Kagome stopped struggling and sat still. He slowly got off of her, and she sat up.

"Do you mark every girl you have sex with?" she asked after a while, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ofcourse not, kagome." he sat on the arm of the couch and grasp her chin turning her head to face him so she can look him dead in the eye,"Since you are my intended mate, my instinct was immedietley to mate you while we were making love. It was beyond my control, if I would have known I would have never did this with you."

But kagome hardly heard what he said after he said, made love.

_He made love to me..._

Immedietley she thought of one of her romance books, and her eyes turned extra glossy with a starry gleam.

_We made love. We didn't just have sex. We made love._

Kagome whipped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"So what does this mark do?" she asked.

Sesshomaru smirked,

"I'll tell you everything after we clean up this mess, and you get dressed."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB;BBBB;BBB BBBBBBBBB

Kagome walked, fully clothed with normal jeans and a chibi shirt but bear footed, back to the vast family room. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch, with two covered plates on the coffee table.

She sat next to him, and tucked her feet under her.

"Grab a plate." he ordered and kagome shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat, I won't tell you anything."

Kagome gaped at him. Is he being serious right now?

Kagome rolled her eyes and scooted up on the couch. She took a plate and took the silver semi circle covering off the plate. Immedietley, the smell of fresh bacon, eggs and biscuits hit her nose.

Kagome stomach growled in temptation and she blushed.

"While you eat, I will talk."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but he cleared his throat. She snapped her mouth shut and grumpily began to eat.

"The Mark that you now have on your neck is a mate mark." he beganed,"That mark let other demons know that you are no longer available. They will immedietly back off. I too bear the same mark, letting demoness know to back off as well."

"Can I ask a question?" Kagome interrupted, mouth full. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Why does it burn? It's really uncomfortable."

"The mark is settling."

"Humph."

"But it won't compare to the burning effect when we are away from each other." he smirked and Kagome blinked, clueless.

"Huh?"

"If I weren't here you would be in tremendous pain. My aura helps the mark settle, and if the dominant mate is gone, the mark will turn a ferious red."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, this will only continue for about two weeks."

Kagome breathed out a sigh in releif.

"As the two mates progress," he continued, " so will the mark. And we will be able to feel each others emotions, and know when the other is in danger."

"That's pretty neat in a way." she murmured and sat the now empty plate on the table." But how are we going to stay with each other so I won't be in 'tremendous' pain?"

"We will stay together."

Kagome jumped up, "What do you mean stay together?"

"We will live together." he said calmly.

"Where we going to live?" she asked, trying to throw him off guard.

"My house."

"You don't have a house, you dorm with your brother." she pointed out.

"I have a house."

Kagome blinked, her tactic not working "But...sango."

"She will be fine."

She flopped on the couch as he took his plate, and began eating. Everything got more complicated.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

"What?!" sango screached.

"I never would have thought you and sesshomaru were serious." Rin said.

"Yeah, looks like we need to save up for a wedding dresses, rin." Ayame joined in, and they nodded their heads as a unit.

"I thought something happened to you!" sango yelled, "But noooo, she went and get a two minute nookie."

Kagome winced. Ouch. But she can't blame sango, she would have been pissed too if her friend left her alone at a party just for sex. But it wasn't just for sex. She felt a pull in her heart when they made love.

Kagome sighed wistfully.

"Ohhh, she got it bad." Rin whispered loudly to Ayame, and Ayame nodded in agreement.

"I don't give a damn what she have bad." Sango muttered sulkily.

Kagome crossed her arms behind her back, "Also, we are moving in together."

"What?!" Sango yelled.

"Time to start planning a baby shower too." Ayame whispered to rin, and rin nodded.

"Now you are leaving me?!" sango flopped on the couch, and crossed her arms.

"Don't you think you are rushing it a little, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you're still young." Ayame put in.

Kagome opened her mouth then closed it. It wasn't her choice really, but she don't mind being sesshomaru's partner, or mate or what ever. It can't be that bad. Besides, if things get out of hand then, she can just end it, right?

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kagome smiled.

Sango stood and angrily stomped to her room, Kagome followed her.

"Sango I-" she winced in pain and grabbed the mark. She stepped too far away from the door. She stopped. "Sango I-"

"I don't want to hear it." she yelled and charged into her room, slamming the door.

Kagome looked down and started walking back to the living room.

"It's going to be okay, Kagome, she'll come to." Rin assured. "She's your best friend."

Kagome nodded and started walking to the door.

"You are leaving now?" Rin asked.

"I have to."

"No you don't. That bastard is already being controlling?" Rin frowned.

"Actually, she does Rin. You must be in pain." ayame smiled and opened the door, pushing Kagome out gently.

"Go, go already." she urged then closed the door.

Kagome sighed then turned to sesshomaru, who was leaning on the wall.

"Everything is fine?" he asked.

"I wish." She began walking down the stairs, sesshomaru right behind her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBB

Kikyo stormed through an office door and sighed angrily.

"What is it this time, kikyo?" Hiten drawled as he looked over a paper.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru, is the 'it' in this situation. The plan is ruined." She raged.

Hiten looked at kikyo and walked towards her, he stedied her by the shoulders and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, at the ball you didn't attend, Kagome was there. When she went to the restroom, sesshomaru followed her and they never returned. It's a high chance that they mated." kikyo explained.

Hiten growled, his hands, tightened on her shoulders

"Mated?!"

Kikyo stepped out of his grasped, "Kagome is his intended mate. If they had sex, it's a high chance he marked her."

"That bitch!" Hiten roared lightening flashing around him.

"Hiten, surely we can think of another plan." kikyo yelled over the thunderous sound.

Hiten balled his fists and placed them on his hips, his head down. He took in deep breaths to calm himself. Yes, another plan. He will need another plan. A plan that could be put into action. Quickly.

**A/N: Another chapter down. Okay darlins, R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Enjoy my peeps. Also, sorry about the misspellings and stuff, when the story is done I will go over it and correct it all! ^_^**

Chapter 14

Kagome held her aching head as she sat on the ground in gym. She really don't feel well, and it's been one lousy week for her. She looked across the feild at sesshomaru who was reading a book under a tree. He've been skipping classes for her, and missing most of his mandatory class work. Kagome can't help but feel really selfish. They should have took turns by day.

Even at home he stayed close to her. If she was in the kitchen, he would sit at the table and finish what ever he was doing there. When she was looking at t.v, he would sit right next to her. Let's just say, where ever she go, he go for her sake.

The peircing pain in her head made her wince, and she noticed sesshomaru looked her way. She pretended to do stretches. She don't want him to worry about her, he's doing so much already. And she don't want to add more to her guilt. She peaked at him over her lashes, and sighed when he was in his book again. The peircing pain came back sharp, and Kagome clutched her head.

"For the love of..." she murmured.

"Kagome, come here."

She quickly sat up and looked around. It sounded like sesshomaru, but he's no where near her. Nor other people that can tell her so. She sighed and rested her cheek in her palm, her elbow on her thigh, facing the direction of sesshomaru.

"I said come here."

Kagome blinked at sesshomaru. What the hell? She seen his mouth move, but he didn't yell it. Still dumb founded, she stood and made her way to him. She sat next to him, and drew her knees to her chest.

"How did you do that?" she asked, looking away from him. When he didn't answere, Kagome looked over at him. He was studying her. He sat his book down, and reached around her to tenderly touch the back of her head.

Kagome blinked at him, her cheeks heating. Also, every since that night, he've been really caring to her.

"Would you like to go home?" He asked and Kagome shook her head.

"I'm fine, sesshomaru, don't worry about me. It's just a head ache."

He narrowed his eyes then went back to his book. Kagome rested her chin on her knees and looked at the others, who were enjoying the games. Sango was in a bad ass game of kick ball. She's been playing it a lot since she came here, and every time she get hit with the ball violently she get back up. Even if the demons put extra force onto the ball.

Kagome really missed her friend. She don't like leaving things on bad terms. Well, she have another week of this and she can move back. And get another sofa. Kagome sat up remembering something.

As a matter of fact, kaede never called back to tell her if she have the job or not. Sighing, she rested her chin back on her knees. Looks like she need to go job hunting again. She swiped at the sudden sheen of sweat on her forhead, her body getting warmer than usual.

"You are sick, I'm taking you home." sesshomaru murmured, closing his book and sitting up.

"No I'm not, chillax." she waved him off

"Kago-"

"Sesshomaru it's fine. It's my body I know when I am sick." She snapped standing and stumping across the feild to a different tree. She sat and sighed. Great, after all the things he did for her, she turn into a shrew.

She lied back against the tree, weakness and fatigue suddenly coming over her.

"Maybe, I'll just sleep for the rest of the period." she murmured to herself, and closed her eyes. Immedietley falling into darkness.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Sesshomaru watched Kagome rest peacefully across the feild, her head cocked to the side in an awkward angle. He sat his book down and his phone ranged in his pocket, he quickly answered.

"Speak."

"Sesshomaru, it's me ,Bankotsu, I have some info on your lovely but mysterious flower." Bankotsu voice came over.

"What is it."

"I know who protected her. Her name is Kanna Matsuda, pretty hot too...For an old lady, she doesn't look a day over 40." Bankotsu filled in.

"Kanna?"

"Yeah, she goes by the name Mommy Kanna, and she runs an orphanage in Kyoto."

"Makes sense that she runs an orphanage." sesshomaru said, watching Kagome.

"Yeah... And she's hot too." Bankotsu remarked in a daze.

"Bankotsu, back to the matters at hand." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"Oh right, yeah. She's an only child, parents deceased, no children, high GPA points. Used to own a professional wedding planning company but sadly that went under and... she...obviously is a demoness... Because she's hot."

Sesshomaru sighed at his last statement and replied, "When can I meet with her?"

"How about we go to her?" Bankotsu asked.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent and Bankotsu burst into laughter.

"You marked her didn't ya? Oh you horny dog, you!" He choked out.

Sesshomaru growled.

"So, so that's why you two never returned!" He continued.

"Tch, Bankotsu, grow up."

"Okay, okay. Well, let's just bring Kagome along." Bankotsu offered, still chuckling.

Sesshomaru thought. Will Kagome be alright with this? Sesshomaru don't think so. But still in all, he need to find that sick bastard that hurt his Kagome.

"Deal." Sesshomaru remarked and ended the call. He looked back at Kagome. He have a feeling he's going to regret this.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB;BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Kagome sat in the back seat of the car, curiosity and anxiety making her gittery. She glanced at Bankotsu in the passanger seat. He was looking over some papers in a folder. Kagome sat back and watched the scenery out the window. They've been on the road for a while now, and she doesn't have a single clue where they're going, and why Bankotsu is tagging along. And when ever she asks, she gets ignored.

She growled and kicked Bankotsu's seat absent mindly.

"Some one is cranky." Bankotsu snickered, and Kagome cheaks heated.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Don't worry, Kagome we're almost to our destination." Bankotsu assured.

Kagome sighed and folded her arms and looked out the window, a sheen of sweat glazing her forhead and her cheeks heating. The streets does look familiar to her though.

They soon pulled up to this old mansion that was made completly out of wood. The drive way made out of stones.

Kagome gasped and glared at Sesshomaru. No way in hell does he know Mommy Kanna! She opened the door to the car and hoped out, sudden anger coming over her. What the hell is he trying to do?

A beautiful women with long white hair up in a bun, and dark eyes walked from the mansion. She had on a yellow sun dress with white heels, and a loving smile on her pink lips.

Her eyes widened at Kagome, " Kagome you came to visit. I am glad." her tranquil voice flowed to Kagome and she opened her arms.

Tears filled Kagome's vision as she ran into them. The arms of a mother wrapped around her.

"Oh Kagome, I've missed you." She whispered in her hair and Kagome nodded. Mommy Kanna then looked at the two males that were standing awkwardly in front of the car.

"Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, nice to finally meet you." She smiled at them. Bankotsu in shock, Sesshomaru also. Last time they checked, it was suposed to be a surprise visit.

She pulled away from Kagome, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Please come in, we can talk in the kitchen. I can make tea for us also." She then looked Kagome over again, "You look sick, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and waved it off, "I'm fine, Mommy Kanna, really."

She nodded then took Kagome's hand and they walked together into the mansion. When they entered, Kagome looked around. Everything was the same, nothing was rearranged or anything. Kagome smiled. It feels like home.

Mommy Kanna guided them into an antique kitchen. A small chandelier hanging above them with a circle table and four chairs in the middle. The floor was a shiny brown wood and the kitchen was decorated with tiny chefs and chefs stickers on the oven and cup boards.

She sat in an empty chair, Sesshomaru next to her and Bankotsu across from her. Mommy Kanna went straight to the tea pot at the stove and filled it with water, before putting it over the heat.

"How have you been, Kagome?" She asked as she grabbed cups from a cup board, and plates from another.

"I've been fine." Kagome answered, watching her mother figure make her way around the kitchen.

"You are marked, am I going to have a grand daughter or grand son soon?"

Kagome cheeks heated. She's not ready for a child yet, hell she's still in school!

"Uhm, er, I-I don't think so."

"Hmm. How is Sango?"

"She's okay." Actually, Kagome doesn't really know because she haven't been home in a week.

Mommy Kanna sat their tea cups on the table, filled with Black tea and a cake platter in front of them with forks and spoons. She then sat in the chair next to Bankotsu, and smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Why don't you go on and have a talk with Shonda?"

"Shonda is still here?" Kagome asked surprised. Shonda is the cook of the Orphanage, and she cooks really well. When ever she tried out a new dish, she would call all the children into the kitchen and give them samples. She was very diverse with food, and the american food she used to make was outstanding!

"Ofcourse, Kagome." Mommy Kanna laughed.

Kagome hopped up with her tea cup and plate, quickly walking into the next room. The dining room was the same too, nothing changed. The mark on her neck burned a little, but it's bearable.

At the long table, a women with familiar long orange hair sat, drinking tea and reading a magazine.

"Shonda?" Kagome called, anxiety making her voice shake.

The women turned and placed her dark blue orbs on Kagome, then smiled wide. Kagome smiled, Shonda hasn't changed one bit.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so glad that you came to visit!" She gushed happily while standing, and rushing to her. Tears blurred Kagome's vision as Shonda talked away, while guiding her to the table.

It feels good to be home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Mommy Kanna stopped Sesshomaru from standing, and following after Kagome. When she dissapeared into the other room her expression turned serious, all the warmness gone.

"You seek Kagome's family killer." She stated looking dead on at Sesshomaru.

He nodded his head, and she stood. She walked to a small cup board and pulled out a small white, circular mirror. She sat back in her seat and explained,

"I am a witch demoness, my mirror let me see the things that I wish to see. This is how I usually find the children that is in need." Sesshomaru looked at the mirror, it's most possible that she seen them coming through that mirror also.

"So that's how you found Kagome?" Bankotsu asked, his eyes squinched at the mirror.

Mommy Kanna shook her head while smiling,

"No, actually, my mirror found me in the middle of the night and showed her to me." Mommy Kanna's eyes were far away as she went back to that night.

_**Flash back.**_

_**Kanna looked at the sad and confused girl her mirror was showing her. Her raven hair was a mess and caked in mud, her skin was stained with dirt and she was nothing but skin and bone. She looked as if she was in a dark ally, her beautiful eyes were lifeless and dull.**_

_**'Protect her.' The mirror said to her and she gasped. Her mirror have never spoke to her before. The mirror then went blank and fell into her lap, only showing her, her reflection.**_

_**Quickly Kanna got up, placed on her slippers and left the orphanage. She ran as fast as she can with her demon speed, searching ally ways and behind dumpsters, any place that was dark and big enough for a little girl to fit.**_

_**She stopped short when she heard the sound of sobbing in the ally up ahead. Slowly she walked inside and followed the heart wrenching sound. Kanna noticed that the sobs was almost like a sad song that bring tears to one's eyes. The sob turned into a bitter but sweet wail then ended into sobs again. **_

_**Kanna's cheeks was streaked with tears as the sound grew closer the further she walked. When she was at least a foot away from the person, Kanna said,**_

_**"What a beautiful, but sad song." The sobbing Immedietly stopped. Kanna wiped her cheeks, then walked closer to the person and stopped in front of them.**_

_**"Look at me." She coaxed softly to the person. The person looked up with sad electric blue eyes, seeming to glow in the dark, clouded with long dark lashes.**_

_**Kanna smiled and held out her hand to the little girl, "I promise, you will be safe with me."**_

_**The little girl cautiously grabbed Kanna's hand and wiped her tears.**_

_**"What is your name?" Kanna asked.**_

_**"K-Kagome Hig-Higurashi."**_

_**Kanna Immedietly knew the name but kept her mouth shut. Instead she carrassed Kagome's cheek and cooed,**_

_**"Oh poor child. Your eyes, such beautiful eyes, are dull."**_

_**Kagome looked down at her bare dirty feet, and Kanna took her hand.**_

_**"Come, let's go home."**_

_**Kagome looked up at her, **_

_**"Home?"**_

_**"Yes, Kagome, home."**_

_**A little Kagome and a oddly happy Kanna silently walked home together, all the while holding hands.**_

**A/N: Yeah I put Kanna as a witch demoness because it wouldn't make sense if she was a dead person yada yada bleh bleh XD. Okay lovelies, don't forget R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Sesshomaru listened intently to Kanna's story then asked,

"When was this?"

"It was about... Mid spring, 10 years ago." she answered.

Sesshomaru averted his eyes. They were in Kyoto too, in his father's vacation home, for spring break. That would have been something if he met her then. Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly as he remembered something.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sesshomaru was quietly reading a book, until a soaking wet Inuyasha burst through his room door. Worry sketched on his face.**_

_**"Big brother, you won't beleive what I just did!" He yelled.**_

_**Sesshomaru sighed and placed his book down, "What, Inuyasha?"**_

_**"I-I rescued a girl!"**_

_**"Really, Inuyasha? How adventurous." Sesshomaru muttered and returned to his book.**_

_**"Sesshomaru, I'm serious, I really rescued a girl from the river!" He yelled, then said more quietly, "A-And she had really...pretty eyes, and long black hair. She is really pretty." **_

_**Sesshomaru looked over his book to a blushing Inuyasha.**_

_**"Hmmm...Tell me all about it." Sesshomaru demanded.**_

_**"O-Okay." Inuyasha gulped then look at sesshomaru dead on as he told his story, "I was just skipping rocks and walking along the bank until I seen her walking deeper into the water. She seemed scared, and she was really dirty, and I smelled the blood on her too. She was crying really hard and whispering things to herself. Then she just plunged into the water! I waited for her to come back up, but she never did. So I went in after her. Once I had her, I swimed back to the bank and did CPR. I did it for a while too, I was about to give up until her eyes opened. When I was about to tell her what happened she screamed at me 'Why' and 'I have to die.' She was very sad. After that, she just took off."**_

_**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his little brother. This story seem too vivid for someone to make up just like that. He sighed and sat back, oh well what's done is done.**_

_**"Well she's gone now, so you might as well forget about her." He retorted then went back to his book, a frustrated Inuyasha glaring at him.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sesshomaru wonder if Kagome was the girl Inuyasha was talking about that night.

"Kanna, did Kagome tell you anything that happened to her that night you took her in?" He asked her suddenly.

Kanna shook her head and replied, "No. When ever I try to approach that conversation, she starts crying and holding her head. When I took her to the doctor, he diagnosed her with trauma and prescribed her pills and told me to take her to therapy for it. So I knew then, that something horrible must have happened."

Kanna looked at her own reflection in the mirror and continued,

"After a few weeks of her living in the orphanage, I found out that the Higurashi family, her family, was murdered. The police was looking for her then, and I was about to turn her in but I remembered what my mirror said. So I went to the police department, and gave the officers that was on the case, my herbal mind control tea. I filled their minds up of them finding her body in a near by ditch and closing the case. The very next week, the head of the investigation closed the case."

"Hmmm...So you knew the Higurashi family had the second biggest corporation in the world?" Bankotsu asked her. She nodded,

"But I wondered why the killer kept her alive, and if he meant to kill her, how did she manage to get away from him?"

Bankotsu rubbed his chin in thought.

"So many pieces to the puzzle." he muttered.

"Excuse me." Sesshomaru excused himself from the table, and walked out the kitchen stopping at the front door. He don't want to go too far away from Kagome. Quickly, he dialed a number and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello?" his brothers voice asked.

"Inuyasha, do you remember the time we were in Kyoto for spring break 10 years ago?" Sesshomaru asked, getting straight to the point. Inuyasha was quiet on the other end.

"Yes." He finally answered, voice low.

"That girl you told me about, it's Kagome isn't it?"

"...Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think ya woulda remembered."

"So you wouldn't at least try to make me remember if I didn't?" Sesshomaru asked, angry and his brother ignorance.

"Psh ofcourse not, I'm not gonna risk my life over somethin' like that." Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshomaru growled and pressed the red end button. How stupid can his brother be?! Well, at least he confirmed that Kagome was the girl he rescued.

Sesshomaru and Kagome with Shonda, walked in the kitchen at the same time. Sesshomaru noticed that her breathing was heavy, her eyes looked droopy and her cheeks was tint with red. He can smell the sickness coming off of her.

Sesshomaru walked to her, and grabbed her hand. He then turned to Kanna,

"It was nice talking to you, Kanna."

She nodded her head, and placed the mirror flat on the table. Bankotsu stood and met Sesshomaru and Kagome, a grin on his lips. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Please, come back soon, Kagome." Shonda smiled cheerfully, her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Ofcourse." Kagome nodded weakly.

"Goodbye, Kagome, I will miss you darling." Kanna said and stood, and made her way to Kagome. Kanna gave Kagome a big hug, "Get some rest Kagome, you're sick." she whispered in Kagome's ear. And she silently let Kagome go, after kissing her softly on the cheek.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Soon as they walked in the house, Kagome went straight to their room and collapsed on their bed. Sesshomaru was behind her every step of the way. Her breathing was heavy, and hitched every now and then. Worry went through him as he went in the bathroom and wet a towel with cold water. He quickly went back into the room, flipped her onto her back, and sat the towel on her forhead.

He then set to work on removing her clothes and shoes. When he was done, he lied a thin sheet over her body. He started to walk out the room to make her soup, but her phone ranged in her discarded jeans. He picked up the jeans and read the I.D.

**Hojo: Accept or Decline.**

Who is Hojo? A friend of hers? Determined to find out, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"H-Hello? Is this the phone of Kagome?" A boyish voice asked.

"Yes, this is Kagome's phone, who's speaking?"

"My name is Hojo, I'm, uhm, Kagome's boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Hojo is Kagome's boyfriend?! He looked at her figure on the bed. This guy have to be bluffing, Kagome would have told sesshomaru about him. Well, if he want to play that game...

"Really? I'm ,Sesshomaru, her fiancee."

It was silent on the other end.

"Sh-She never told me she had a f-fiancee..." His voice was low.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Yes, we recently got engaged."

"Hm... I see. Well, tell her that I called."

"That's not going to happen, and don't call this phone again..." He let the threat hang and cocked an eyebrow when he heard the other end disconnect.

He sat her phone down next to her, and headed to the kitchen, to make her soup. On his way there, someone knocked on the door. Sighing, he kept straight and opened the door.

"What, Inuyasha?" He asked annoyed. This better be good, he have a sick mate to tend to.

Inuyasha let himself in, and headed into the kitchen, flopping down on a stool that was setup in front of an island. Sesshomaru closed the door and entered the kitchen.

"Did you mark Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted.

Sesshomaru opened the fridge and freezer, and pulled out ingredients that he would need to make the chicken soup. He set the utensils and food up on the counter before getting a big pot and filling it with water. He sat the pot on a low fire on the stove, then turned to Inuyasha, who was pulling at his beanie in impatience.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru finally asked and Inuyasha snapped.

"I don't know what the fuck to think!" He stood and glared at Sesshomaru, "Did you mark her?!"

"You better lower your tone. Kagome is in the back getting needed rest, and if you wake her, you're going to wish you never came here." Sesshomaru said coldly, his eyes looking into similar golden orbs dead on.

Inuyasha tch'd and flopped back down on his stool, his head hung low,

"So you did mark her..."

"Yes, I did."

Inuyasha lapsed into silence and Sesshomaru turned his back on him, going back to finishing his task.

"I just don't understand," Inuyasha whispered, " how can she fall for a guy like you?"

"And why would you care, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, continuing his task.

"Because... Because... Sh-She is special to me. I wanted her to remember me, to remember what I did for her... So we can maybe..." Inuyasha lapsed into silence, but sesshomaru understood what his little brother was trying to say. Something squeezed in his chest, and he gripped the knife handle he was chopping the carrots with tighter.

He oddly felt guilty, but for what reason? Kagome is his intended, just like kikyo is Inuyasha's. And he can't change that. He don't want to change that. Inuyasha need to understand that, that's how it goes.

To get his mind off of those thoughts he asked,

"So, Kagome don't remember you?"

"No. She finds me familiar, but she don't remember me." Inuyasha replied, "I don't want to tell her straight up because that might harm her. I want her to remember everything by herself."

Sesshomaru thought back to the story Kanna told him and to the one Inuyasha told him a long time ago. He wondered if it all happened on the same day. It might have. His father vacation home is about an hour away from Kanna's orphanage, and if Kagome ran or walked her way over there, it could've at least took her two hours, more or less.

But, he would like to know where was her original home. That's where he and Bankotsu should go to next, they might can talk to her neighbors. The neighbors can probably give them clues, to solving who killed Kagome's family. Maybe, they should bring Kanna along. She would be of great help.

He sighed and cleared his mind. That will have to wait, his mate need him now.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

"Hiten, you better have a plan. That dog, sesshomaru, is sniffing around." Kikyo said in a sing song voice before taking a sip of her wine.

Hiten sat at his desk, legs crossed and tapping his pen on his desk in thought.

"So for years, Kagome was in an orphanage in Kyoto. Right under my nose." he chuckled and stuck the pen in his desk. "How stupid can I be?"

"Well you can be an airhead sometimes, sweety." Kikyo giggled.

Hiten picked up a picture and smiled at the beautifull women on it.

"Well, Ms. Matsuda, I think I owe you a visit."

**A/N: Avila, all shook up, look this song up you might like it and find it very familiar. Okay peeps don't forget R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, just busy with school and chiz, I will never abandon me stories!. -Clears throat- Anyways most of my chaps will be late because of that and I'm very very sorry. Enjoy my lovely patient peeps.**

Chapter 16

Kanna hummed as she looked in her mirror at the male and women.

"Hiten and Kikyo..." She muttered, "A surprise visit? The irony behind it all. And you, kikyo." The mirror zoomed in on the women that favored Kagome. "I think I'll watch you for a while."

She chuckled behind her hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Kagome coughed in her sleeve, almost spilling the cup of tea that was propped between her thighs. She quickly grabbed the cup and took a sip to calm her hurting throat.

"Geez, I hate being sick." She muttered.

She've been sick for nearly 5 days! She started off with a fever, which lead into a cold. Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen and sat next to her. She glanced over at him and sighed. All they have is at least two more days before they can go their separate ways. And she can finally let go of this guilt too.

Kagome sipped more tea. And she hadn't even thanked him at all! How selfish of her, he's here all day everyday taking care of her, when he can be doing more important things. He's even missing more school for her! She gripped the cup tighter.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly asked.

Kagome perked up and smiled at him,

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how kind you are."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little as she continued.

"You're missing out in important stuff taking care of me. And I noticed, I hadn't thanked you at all, and I'm very sorry for being selfish."

"Kagome, you aren't selfish. Besides, you are my mate now so you are my responsibility. Nothing is more important than you." Sesshomaru responded casually while picking up his book, and starting to read.

Kagome stared at him in awe. He just brushed it off to the side just like that. She quickly turned away and stared at the brown liquid in the cup.

"Thanks, for everything." She muttered and sipped more of her tea.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Inuyasha stood outside of the cafe. He have been waiting on Kikyo for nearly 30 minutes, and he's getting really angry. She's always late to their dates now and days, and she been smelling differently too. It's like she's trying to cover the smell but not good enough.

He checked his watch, two minutes went by. Kikyo also been acting distant lately. When they're in bed together it's like she's only doing it because she has too. Inuyasha know this isn't the women he fell in love with, though he still loves her. Something is going on, and he's going to find out.

5 minutes later, Kikyo's red little beetle car pulled in a parking spot. She hopped out, and made her way to him. When the chilled wind blew, Inuyasha caught that scent again. His eyes narrowed at the silent women.

"I'm very sorry, Inuyasha, I had something important to see to. I'm glad you waited for me." She explained. To Inuyasha it sounded well rehearsed. His suspicion heightened.

"Yeah, let's go in, it's kinda cold out here." He murmured, and held the cafe door open for her. She quickly walked in, giving him one of her rare smiles.

Kikyo lead them to a booth near the long glass window. She scooted in her seat, and Inuyasha got in across from her.

"How have your day been?" Kikyo asked him, looking over the menu.

"Same old same old. What about yourself?" Inuyasha switched the subject on to her.

"Pretty laid back-"

"And why was you late again?" Inuyasha cut her off leaning forward and looking deeply into her brown orbs.

"Kagura needed my help with something."

"And that was important business?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo gulped and placed down her menu.

"Wh-What is wrong with you, Inuyasha? Yes, it was very important." She stuttered.

Inuyasha stared at her. He knows she's lieing, he can smell it coming off of her in waves. Now he really need to get to the bottom of what's going on, and why she's lieing.

He sat back and sighed, plastering a smile on his lips,

"Yeah nothings wrong, I'm just tired is all."

Kikyo smirked at him and rested her chin in her palm.

"Would you like me to give you a massage when we get home?"

Inuyasha resisted the urge to oblige.

"Nah, I think I'll just take a nap." He averted his eyes and looked out the window at the happy passing couple, ignoring her surprised features.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you're fine?" Kikyo asked.

"Very golden." Inuyasha responded sarcastically, but Kikyo didn't catch it and began to look over her menu again.

"The scones with cream looks good. I'll get two of those with Earl Grey tea." She dutifully threw at him, and gave him a tight breif smile.

But he still love her, so it's not much of a winning situation if he finds out she's doing something unforgiving. Inuyasha sighed and looked over the menu, but still in all he have to corner her.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Sango looked at the mess she made infront of her. Sauce, noodles and meat all around the counters, not to mention her best skirt.

"I will never be able to cook!" She whined.

After Kagome left, she tried to do everything on her own from then, such as cooking. But she think she'll have to go back to eating out. She sighed and took off Kagome's bright orange apron she left behind.

Sango have to admit, she did overreact to Kagome's leaving. She should have been happy for her, after all she's the one that told Kagome she needed a boyfriend. But she guess she wasn't really ready for Kagome to leave her yet. They've been together since middle school, and they did everything together. Sango knew that they would part and go their seperate ways one day, but not this soon. It's like the years just past by like days.

She slowly start to clean up the mess, guilt clutching her heart. She should call and apologize to her. She need to clear everything up and explain to Kagome how she feel and why she reacted like that to the situation.

A rapid knock was heard on the front door to the quiet apartment, and she went to open it.

"Oh, Miroku, what are you doing here?" Sango asked bewildered.

Miroku smiled cunningly at her, his violet eyes sparkling with a little mischief.

"Hi, Sango, I just wanted to pay you a friendly visit." He then coughed unexpected into his hand, "What died and went to heaven in there?"

Sango glared at him and growled,

"I was cooking."

Miroku eyes widened a little then he smiled softly at her,

"Cooking you say?"

He pushed passed her and walked in the apartment, heading straight to the kitchen. Sango mentally screamed, closed the door and ran in front of him, blocking his way to the kitchen. He can NOT go in there.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Going to the kitchen to help, do you mind?"

Oh now he asks! She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, noone can step foot in my kitchen but me."

Miroku cocked an eyebrow at her and grabbed her wrists. Sango gasped as he pushed her back against the nearest wall and looked in her eyes deeply

"Honestly, Sango, I didn't come here to see how you was doing. I came just to see how mind strong you are, to my seduction." He said in a serious tone then chuckled.

Sango struggled to get loose. Why does he have to be such a perv?!

"Miroku." Sango silently raged, "If you don't let me go in the next ten seconds, you're going to regret you ever came here."

Miroku gripped loosened a little then tightened back as he chuckled, "And what are you going to do?" he teased.

"Hmmm, what's that saying again?" She pretended to think out loud.

"What saying?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Oh, I remember it now!" She exclaimed, then set a look of mischief, "No guts, no glory."

"...What?"

Sango rammed her knee into Miroku's groin only that her knee met something hard and painful. She cried out in pain as her knee started to heat and throb in pain.

"What the fuck you have in your pants?!" She screamed at him.

"A cup. I thought I would need it for situations like these." he stated proudly. Sango growled and went on to her next tactic.

"Rape. Rape! Rape! Rape!" She got louder and louder as she screamed the word more and more, knowing that the neighbors will hear and come to her 'rescue'. Sango laughed in triumph in her head.

But something unbelievable that she never would've thought he would do to _her _happened. He kissed her. Something that ,she admit, she dreamed about since she first met him.

Slowly, he let go of her wrists, and carrassed her face to get a deeper kiss. His tounge gently stroked hers and she closed her eyes in ecstasy at the feel of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and molded her body onto his, trying to get close to him as possible.

Sango moaned into his mouth and pulled at his hair, making his low ponytail losen. Miroku picked her up and carried her to the sofa, lieing her down gently, their lips still intact.

He broke their kiss and hovered between her legs.

"Is it still rape?" He asked teasingly while kissing her neck.

"I don't think it's rape if I like it." She joked.

"Mmmmm."

Miroku raised up her skirt and started making his way down. He then stopped and took a second look at her skirt.

"Uhm... Are you on your period?"

Sango sat up confused and looked down at him.

"No."

"What's this then?" he asked.

Sang touched the red spot on her skirt and smelled her finger. Can't really smell it. She then placed her index finger in her mouth and she nodded her head knowingly. The whole time Miroku looking at her in horror.

"It's sauce from when I was cooking." She informed him, stifling her laughter.

Miroku sat up then smelled her skirt, cautiously he stuck his tounge out and touched the red spot with it.

"Hm, whataya know, it's sauce."

Sango laughed and sat up in a sitting position.

"Way to kill the mood, PMS detector." She joked.

"Yeah, I did kill the mood didn't I?" he murmured, while Sango continued to laugh loudly, embarrassed.

"You're so gross!" She choked out as she stood and started making her way to the kitchen, stopping to hold her stomach from laughing too hard.

Miroku cleared his throat as blush appeared on his cheaks.

"I am not." He defended himself as he stood and followed her into the messy kitchen. He stopped short. "Woah, what happened here?"

"Me trying to cook." She laughed as she grabbed a garbage bag from the Hefty box.

Miroku chuckled.

"Looks to me you have a long way before making something simple. Like spaghetti." He remarked as he grabbed a towel and started to help.

"Tell me about it."

**A/N: So how was it lovelies?! I tried to put a little, ya know, comedic stuff in it. And plus I thought I should put in some Miroku and Sango action in here too. Yeah this chap was kinda-ish not informative but maybe the next will be ~_^. Also, I advice you guys try Earl grey tea (Me Fav!) with a hint of honey, its delicious! And if you have any tea you want me to try PM me or somethin ^_^. Okay give meh ya feedback, Sugahs! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OW! Paper cut! lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Hiten slowly made his way to the orphanage door, kikyo in tow. Sharply, he knocked on the wooden door and stuffed his hands in his slacks pockets. The door opened revealing a long oranged hair, that stopped to the middle of her back, blue eyed Women. Immedietly Hiten caught interest.

"May I help you?" She asked, carefully observing the two strangers in front of her. Hiten gave her a dazzling smile and said smoothly,

"Hello, beautiful."

The women didn't blink or swoon at all, and Hiten cocked an eyebrow. He never met a women that didn't at least smile or shy away from him. Shrugging he dropped his smile.

"Yes, I'm Hiten from Thunder corp. and this is Kikyo, we're here to see Kanna." He informed.

"Sure, come on in." The women said, and opened the door wider so they can enter. When they were in, she closed the door and started making her way upstairs, Hiten and Kikyo following after.

Briskly, the women walked down the hall with numerous doors on both sides. The house looks smaller from the outside, but is obviously huge in the inside. The women stopped at a door and knocked once before letting herself in.

It was a snug little office that consists of a book shelf, a desk, chairs and a mantel, it was homey.

"Kanna, you have visitors." The women informed.

"Thank you, Shonda, you may exit." Kanna smiled.

When Shonda exited, her smile dropped into an evil like smirk. Hiten matched her smirk, drinking in the womans beauti.

Her long ashy hair was flowing around her, her dark eyes had a spark in them and her pale skin shined like the moon.

"Please, take a seat." She motioned to the two chairs in front her desk. Hiten and kikyo sat and faced the smirking woman. They sat in silence, looking at each other, the only sound is the ticking of the clock on her desk.

"Well, you came here for a reason." She finally pointed out and Hiten sat back in his seat.

"I have a feeling that you already know why." He murmured eyes narrowed.

Kanna rested her chin in her palm, "I assure you, I don't."

They sat in silence for another minute befor he spoke up.

"My name is Hiten and this is Kikyo, we are here to ask about a former child that used to live here."

Kanna cocked an eyebrow, "You may call me Mommy Kanna, What is he or she name?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Kikyo hurriedly cut in.

"My daughter?" Kanna asked feigning surprise. She really do think of Kagome as her daughter, and it was a good side track to put them off.

"Your daughter?" Kikyo asked and Kanna nodded.

"You aren't her mother." Hiten said flatly, causing Kanna's eyes to darken.

"And how do you know?" She challenged.

"Her mother is dead. Her whole family was murdered."

"Hmmm, but I'm perfectly fine." Kanna smiled right at him and Hiten growled. What kind of game she think she's playing.

"You aren't her mother." He growled.

"You seem so sure of yourself. I am Mrs. Higurashi, wife of Mr. Higurashi mother of Kagome Higurashi." She explained cheerfully and Hiten exploded.

"You aren't Kagome's mother, you are Kanna Masuda!"

Kanna smile dropped, her beautiful face turning a deadly serious.

"Shut up." she said pointedly, "I have children that are napping here."

Kikyo and Hiten were both taken aback by her response. She didn't even try to deny it and she looked as if she could care less.

"You know, It's funny that you know my last name, _Hiten._" She said in a drawl.

Hiten growled, his fist clenched in his pockets. Damn, she got under his skin and broke his barrier. He have to make up something quick. He looked around the room for something with her name on it. No luck.

Sighing he met her dark assessing gaze. He might as well come out with it, and bribe her to keep her mouth shut. Hell, she might become a good asset for a while.

"Well you see, " He started, "I have some unfinished business with the Higurashi's."

Kikyo glared at him and Kanna smirked.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and you just might be of help to me. I will reward you greatly." He smirked and Kanna sat back.

"A reward?"

"Money."

Kanna cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I get the whole story before I oblige?" She asked sweetly and genuine curious.

Hiten tsk and began his 'Tragic' story.

"Remember that the Higurashi's Corp. was the second biggest Corp in the world? Making ecstatic new inventions, buying them and selling them like it was nothing. It was like they knew what the people wanted, needed. They were also in sync with time and what new technology it can offer." He paused and looked at Kanna, then continued, "We despised them, we were the last. My old man wasn't in sync with time. He beleived old things turned into new things were resourceful. It wasn't. Our products barely sold, and the inventions we bought barely sold either. We was in risk of going under. Losing our life long legacy. When my old man died and passed that sorry peice of shit company to me, I had a plan. I was still young, had a young creative mind with all sorts of inventive things that will surely sell. That would've surely brung us out the dirt.

"But the the Higurashi's and the Tashio's were going to bind. I knew, that if they did that, that everything I did would be a waste, every effort I put into rebuilding this corporation, would be a waste. I couldn't let that happen. I worked too hard to get here then fall back down again. When I heard they were going to do it, I knew I had to take action quickly."

"Why?" Kanna interrupted, voicing her thought.

"If they bonded, the Seven brothers would be next to bind with them and I would be the loner of the group. And my old man's company would meet its end."

Kanna nodded her understanding and he continued,

"I wanted to know how the Higurashi's did it. How can mere humans surpass me? With their puny like minds, they shouldn't be able to think. So I paid them a little visit. At first I did wanted to talk with him, asking what is his secret to a successful business, he laughed and said 'The mind.' I immedietly snapped. I thought 'How can a puny humans mind surpass mine?!' I killed him. Then his lovely wife who was pregnant with her little son. I knew the little girl ,Kagome, was hiding. But before I could get to her, their neighbors showed up. So I fled."

Kanna laced her fingers together and hid her eyes. She was fuming. So this is the wretched man that killed Kagome's family. She willed herself to calm down, taking steady breaths. She can't mess up her plan now, it's all going so well. And it need to continue.

"I accept your offer." She said picking her head up, "I am very willing to help you with your revenge." She chuckled evily, "After all, it's a very sweet thing."

"Indeed it is, Mommy Kanna." He smirked.

Kanna took out Kagome's old portfolio.

"I don't know if it would be of much help. Though you know about her already." Her eyes gleaned, "Don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Humph." She reluctantly hand over the portfolio.

"Thank you."

"Now what part will I have in this plan?" She asked.

Hiten chuckled.

"I'll call you with the details."

Kanna nodded.

"Understood."

Hiten stood tucking the portfolio under his arm, kikyo following suit.

"It was nice to meet you, Mommy Kanna."

"Please, Kanna would be nice since we're well acquainted." She forced a smile.

"Kanna, we will take our leave."

As they began walking to the door Kanna stopped them.

"Kikyo." She called, and the girl turned around.

"You resemble Kagome, are you in anyway kin to her?" Kanna asked curiously.

Kikyo blinked and shook her head.

"No."

Kanna cocked an eyebrow and looked at the paper work on her desk.

"I guess so." She breathed out, dismissing them with a swipe of her hand. She didn't breath easy until Shonda came in, leaving the door open behind her.

"They're gone." She informed and Kanna let out a exhausted sigh.

"Good."

"What was that about?" Shonda asked and perched herself on the end of Kanna's desk. Kanna forced a smile and responded,

"Nothing."

"Right. Nothing." Shonda echoed sarcastically. Kanna rolled her eyes and looked down at the paper work on her desk. She suddenly felt tired and sad.

_Kagome..._

"I'll take a nap." Kanna stood, "Shonda, please take care of everything for me, just give me 30 minutes of rest."

Shonda nodded with a worried expression,

"Of course, Kanna."

"Thank you." She whispered, and left out the room to head to her room. She walked down the hall silently, her head aching with all the thinking she's begging to stop, but steady goes on.

Before she knew it she ended up in a familiar room. She looked around bewildered. Why would she come to Kagome's old room? Blinking, she walked to the twin bed and sat. Everything looks the same, just like she had it and just like she left it. Lightly, Kanna placed her hand on the pillow case and smoothed out the wrinkles.

A silent tear fell onto the bed set and she slowly lied down. Her head touched the pillow and she let her tears flow.

"Oh, Kagome, I miss you so much." She sobbed quietly and buried her face in the pillow.

**A/N: Aaaaaand done! Guess what guys? Me birthday is in like 1 day -squeals- I can not wait! Know why? Because... CAKE! Better yet CHOCOLATE CAKE Mmmmmm lol. As you can see I'm super happy. Also I would like to thank you guys for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews, you guys are the BEST and I love you guys like there's no tomorrow lol ^_^. Okay my lovely awesome peeps, R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Enjoy my lovely lilies and roses and sun flowers and...all the other flowers in the world... lol.**

**Chapter 18**

"Okay now down, and up. Down and up. Come on ladies, you can do it!" The fit modeled body instructor pumped on the T.V. screen.

Kagome huffed her hair out her face and looked onside of her, Sango happily speeding up her paste. After they made up and sango furiously apologized to her, they got together for a date. Kagome groaned as they switched into a crutch position. She would have declined if she knew they were going to be working out.

"Don't you feel great?" Sango breathed out, coming up on her fifth crutch. Kagome on her second one groaned again and said sarcasticly,

"Yup, I feel the fat burning right off of me."

Sango laughed happily, oblivious to her sarcasm and Kagome rolled her eyes. But she have to admit though, it's good she's back with her best friend, she missed her like she never thought she would. Not to mention this shabby little apartment.

She stopped on her fourth crutch, and reached for her water next to her, taking huge massive gulps.

"Hey you can't stop now, we're almost done." Sango whined while continuing her exercise.

"Sango, I'm going to stop now, unless you want a corps in the living room." Kagome told her breathless. Sango frowned but continued anyway.

Kagome stood on shaky, sore legs and flopped down on the hard couch they moved to the back of the wall so they can have room to work out. Sighing, she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

Her mind immedietly brought up Sesshomaru. He's picking her up later because Izayoi want to see her. She doesn't know why, and she's not going to ask, but ever since she met Sesshomaru a LOT has happened. She's starting to think he's bad luck or something.

_Maybe I should stay away..._

She quickly shied from the thought. She don't want to be away from sesshomaru. Never. Every since they made love, a connection has formed, aside from the mark. She felt something...More. Something...Deeper. Something she don't want to end or let go.

Love. Is it love? She never felt like this before. And she don't want the feeling to end. The feeling of content, warmth and safeness. Of seeing the person you're with smile and brighten your dullest of days.

She opened her eyes and sango was gone from the living room. Clincking in the kitchen made her location known.

But Kagome noticed that he's been acting weird lately. Too weird. He's mostly gone during the weekends saying he have, "Matters" to attend to. Something tell her to be aware of those "Matters", but her senses have been off lately, so what ever happens, happens.

"So, when is Sesshomaru gonna' come and get ya?" Sango asked, coming back into the room with a sandwich and water.

"He said he'll be here at 3." Kagome answered and sango nodded.

"You know, I'm really starting to feel the connection between you two. And you look more..." She struggled for the right word, her eyebrows drawing together. "Content." She finally sighed, obviously not satisfied with the word she chosen.

Kagome gave her a tight smile and looked down. She don't want sango to feel left out, the bitterness in her voice speaks a lot.

"Yeah." She whispered then glanced at her, "You can come along if you want..." Kagome offered and sango shook her head.

"I'm fine, I have stuff to do today." She politely declined and stood from the couch, "I'm going take a shower you can go after me."

"Sure." And she was gone.

Soon as Kagome stood to make her a sandwich, her phone ranged in her bag on the side of the couch. Gingerly, she squatted, groaning as she bent her soar thigh muscles. She looked at the caller I.D. which read 'Unknown Number." She slowly pressed accept and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kagome." Came a motherly voice.

"Mommy Kanna!" Kagome exclaimed in a child like manner. A soft chuckle was heard on the other end.

"Yes, it's me. How have you been, sweety?"

"I'm well, what about you and Shonda?"

"We are both healthier than healthy." Kanna replied cheerfully and Kagome smiled.

"What did you need, Mommy Kanna?" Kagome asked, eager to fulfill her mothers needs.

"Yes, I wanted to see if you can drop by."

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall; 12:47. She has time, and she can just call Sesshomaru to get her if she lost track of time. Then she remembered something.

"I have to shower fir-"

"Just bring an extra pair of clothes here and take it, " Kanna said cutting her off and Kagome giggled.

"Okay, Mommy Kanna, see you soon."

After ending the call, she walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

"It's open." Sango yelled over the high pressured water and Kagome entered. Hot steam punching her in the face. She kept the door open to let some cold air in.

"Can I borrow your car?" Kagome asked Sango's blurred body through the thick shower glass.

"For what?" Sango asked, her voice loud and echoing off the walls

. Kagome cringed.

"Mommy Kanna want me to stop by." Kagome informed her and Sango hastily gave an affirmative.

"Sure go on ahead, I'll just call Miroku to give me a ride. He has nothing to do."

Kagome gave her a quick thanks and went out back to the living room, closing the bathroom door behind her. She snatched up her bag with her things, grabbed Sango's car keys off the hook by the front door and headed out. Making sure the door was locked, she made her way to Sango's car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB

"Shonda!" Kagome called out the cooks name soon as she got out of the car. Shonda looked up from her magazine she was reading on the porch, surprise on her face.

"Kagome?, Well what a wonderful surprise." She smiled and stood as Kagome made her way to her. Shonda enveloped her in a hug then jumped back, her nose scrunched.

"You smell horrid." Shonda informed her as she pinched her nose dramatically. Kagome cheeks heated in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Sango talked me into working out with her." She muttered, "And Mommy Kanna wanted me to take a shower here, she was very eager to see me."

"Well you hurry and take that shower, I'll tell her you're here." Shonda shooed her inside and followed behind her, shutting the door. "You know where the bathrooms are." Shonda called and quickly made her way upstairs.

Kagome hiked her bag more up on her shoulder while smiling absentmindedly. After Shonda was gone, she made her way to the bathrooms her steps light as air.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBB

Kanna looked up from her papers when a knock sounded at the door and Shonda entered.

"She's here, she's just taking a shower." Shonda's beautiful features were turned in a frown, tears forming in her eyes.

Kanna sighed and looked away before she start to cry also. She took out her cell and dialed a number.

"Speak." Demanded a voice on the other line.

"She's here, Hiten, we can finally set the plan in motion." She made her voice indifferent as she spoke, her face slowly matching her voice.

"Excellent, me and Kikyo will be there soon."

She snapped her phone shut and threw it on her desk.

"You may leave, Shonda." She said harshly, making the women jump in surprise.

"Kanna-" Shonda started but was cut off.

"Go!" Kanna glared at her.

Shonda clutched her shirt and hesitantly walked from the room closing the door behind her. Kanna sighed after the door was closed, guilt and dread coming over her.

She told Shonda a little of what was going on. She knew that if she told it all, Shonda would have begged her not to, and she wouldn't have. It was best that way. She can't let anyone jeopardize her plan.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBB

Kagome cheerfully made her way down the hall to Kanna's study, bag on her shoulder and apple in hand. She feel comfortable and at home. She looked around the narrow hall. Nothing has changed, but Kanna always prefer to keep things like their are.

Biting into the apple, she stopped short when she came across an old picture of Kanna she drew. She gasped and tried to hide her laughter at the misshapened, vulgar Kanna in a frame. Obviously, art REALLY wasn't a part of her future. She have to admit she suck.

Shaking her head, she continued walking, finally stopping at her destination. Lightly, she knocked on the door. Shuffling was heard from the other side and clicking of heels on the polished wooden floor.

The door opened slowly, almost reluctantly and Kanna's smiling face greeted her.

"Mommy Kanna!" She exclaimed before she can stop herself, and throwing her arms around the slim women. Kanna returned Kagome's hug, squeezing her tight.

"Kagome, it's always a present to see you, my love." Kagome noticed her voice was thick with emotion and cracked.

She pulled back, surprised and ready to ask questions. But Kanna quickly pulled her into the study, slamming the door closed behind her.

Kagome kept facing Kanna worried on her face. Kanna kept her back to Kagome, head turned down.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Well done, Kanna, I knew you would be a good asset." Came a familiar voice that made Kagome shiver and stiffen.

Kanna turned to them, an evil smirk marking her beautiful lips, her eyes narrowed into slits. Kagome gasped. She has never seen her look so sinister.

"M-Mommy Kanna...?" She whispered, and a harsh hand grabbed her shoulder. The hand turned her around to meet blood red eyes and bared teeth.

"My you've grown to be a beauti." The man sneered.

Pain struck her head and she closed her eyes, willing the cries, the pictures that flashed through her mind, the thoughts to go away.

_No, No please._

Her mothers bloody hand touching her hair. Pain stricken blue eyes like her own staring at her, lovingly.

"Run." Her mother's voice ranged in her head.

"Syuri!" Her fathers voice echoed.

"No!" She squeezed her eyes tighter, "Nooooooooooooo!"

Her nightmares have become reality...

**A/N: Sowwie for the VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VEEEEEEERY late update. You know, busy busy busy! Anyways, thanks for the birthday wishes my lovelies and don't forget, R&R! Peace ^_^**


End file.
